A Dose of Chaos Book II: Nightmare of the Baboon
by Elconquisador
Summary: Inuyasha and Tenchi Muyo! OVA crossover;May change rating later for language, Sequel to Book I, A Mysterious(yeah right) being gives the Masakis some trouble... UPDATE! I LIVE AGAIN! Chapter 7 is up!
1. The Stage is Set, the Curtain Shall Rise

Yay! Sequel time! Sequel time! R&R, and remember that my grammar still doth sucketh. 

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

A Dose of Chaos Book II

Nightmare of the Baboon

The Stage is Set, the Curtains Shall Rise

Deep in a forest a few miles away from the Masaki shrine, we see an individual wearing a cloak of a white baboon. Although his face is covered by a mask of the skin's former owner, one could tell the evil aura the person's soul gave off. He merely gives a few motions of his hand, and before him appears a castle that would have been quite commonplace in the Sengoku Jidai. The figure slowly walks into the gates, the force field reappearing in the castle's place. The castle then vanishes and the ground appears as if it was never disturbed in the first place.

The figure took off the baboon mask and revealed the face of a young man. He had features that many young women and girls would swoon over, if they did not know what he truly was. He had long wavy black hair, and on his face was a calm and cocky demeanor. He had a type of purple eye shadow along his eyes, which in turn held a cold and heartless glint. The man inspected his home, and then stalked up the second floor. He looked outside and could clearly see the forest beyond the glowing purple wall dome.

The man smirked as he looked out into the night, staring at the stars and the full moon. 

"This will prove to be an excellent fortress indeed. Kukukuku." 

Deep in an area of subspace, where many wonderful yet terrifying things could happen, the latter being the most, we come upon young pink spiky-haired girl that appeared to have her hair styled in the shape of a crab. Her green eyes held the obvious impression of mischief, but were currently in deep concentration. She was looking at various readouts on many magnificent phenomena. 

"So, did you find anything, Little Washu?" The girl in question looked back towards a young boy strapped in a kinky looking device, wearing the perfect expression of nervousness. The young boy had a farmer's tan, with spiky black hair, with a rat tail pulled in the back, on his head. Where kind and quiet eyes were usually adorning his face, he instead wore the look of a deer caught in headlights. 

"Well, even though my monitoring security devices caught part of the battle on file, I was still unable to ascertain the pattern. Again." She sighed and pressed a button on her console, few monitors popped up out of nowhere and floated in front of the two individuals. "I swear Tenchi, trouble and mystery follows you like a lost puppy." Tenchi raised an eyebrow at that statement. "Well anyway, so far this is the third time something has happened where you subconsciously called on the Lighthawk Wings. Yet still I, Washu, cannot determine the source of this power." Washu then looked towards the monitors. "Yet still, it is quite amazing that this guy not only caused you to activate him, but to also cause you to deactivate them as well. Not to mention the powers, speed, and abilities he possessed, it was amazing that he just up and stopped all because little Sasami asked him to." 

Washu, of course, was referring to the events that transpired three months prior. Apparently a man, who went by the name of Sesshoumaru, was after Tenchi's life. Everything thrown at the man did not stop him from reaching his ultimate goal, not even the legendary Lighthawk Wings could stop him. Just as he was about to end the young prince's life, a simple plea from young Sasami stopped him completely. It was a strange event by far, not to mention deadly. 

Tenchi gave a sigh of relief to that statement, thankful that the little princess found a way to deter the cold man. "Yeah, that was a close one. But Washu…?" Washu looked back towards Tenchi. "Yes Tenchi dear?" Tenchi began to get even more nervous at her mood change. "Um, can I get out of hear now?" Washu looked him up and down, for all the boy was wearing was his boxers. She then magically put on her nurse outfit and switch to adult mode. 

The now adult Washu sulkily walked towards him, wearing her seductive look, she slowly closed in on our poor lad as a spider would a fly. "But Tenchi, why would you want to get down?" Her tone took on a saucy one, and was about to see if she was able to receive the effect that she was hoping for. That is until Mihoshi walked in. Again. 

"Hi Washu! Are you and Tenchi playing doctor again?" Tenchi nosebleed while Washu stuttered. " Wh-! How the hell do you get in here all the time!?" Tenchi was thankful for the blonde's regular intrusion. 

Five minutes later… 

As the three occupants in the lab walked out of the door that greatly resembled a broom closet, they were instantly assaulted with the sweet aroma of Sasami's cooking. "That smells so good!" Mihoshi stated this after her stomach obviously gave a loud grumbling. 

Tenchi was then assaulted by two pensive women on each side of him. On his right was a woman with cyan colored spiky hair, and held golden cat like eyes that gave off the ring of mischief. She gave off the aura off someone ruthless, yet can be gentle at the same time. She also appeared to be someone that would sloth off on duties. The woman on his left was just the opposite, for she had purple colored hair, that was pulled back into twin ponytails. She had deep read eyes that held an air of nobility. She gave off the aura being uptight, but in truth she was just like the other woman, gentle with a pure heart. Both wore faces of annoyance, determination, and concern. Both spoke simultaneously.

"What did she do to you Tenchi?" Tenchi sweat dropped at the question, wondering how to answer it without turning it into a disaster. "Don't worry you two, all Washu did was just run some tests." Ayeka eyed Washu suspiciously. "May I ask what kind of tests, Lord Tenchi?" Ryoko gave Washu the same look. "Yeah "**Mom", **why don't you tell us?" Washu put on her innocent face and started to speak in a harmless tone. "Oh little Ryoko, you're far too young to know the details." Tenchi sweat dropped and thought the situation couldn't get any worse, until Mihoshi butted in. "Oh, don't worry you two, they were just playing doctor!" Tenchi cringed.

Tenchi, sensing a fight would break out, wisely crept out of the dining room. He walked into the kitchen, taking in more of Sasami's wonderful cooking. He tuned out the arguing, more than aware of the fact that Washu can easily defuse the situation. "So, when will dinner be ready Sasami?"

The young girl in question turned around at the sound of the question, a smile evident on her face. She had pinkish red eyes that held innocence, which hid the pain she would sometimes feel. She had freckles on her face, with long blue hair pulled into two long pigtails. On top of her head a small furry animal sat, which was an oddity due to its appearance. The animal was a cross between a rabbit and a cat, and so it we shall dub it a "cabbit". It meowed at Tenchi as he approached them. It jumped off of Sasami and ran up to his shoulder. "Hello Ryo-Ohki." He scratched the cabbit's head as she continued her meowing. 

Sasmai giggled at the fuzzy creature's antics. Sasami answered Tenchi's question. "Tenchi, dinner should be ready in about a few minutes, could you get the table ready?" Tenchi smiled at the young girls request. "Sure Sasami, you shouldn't do everything yourself." Tenchi walked back into the dining room, forgetting all together that a fight broke out a few minutes before.

Tenchi walked into the room, and found Ryoko and Ayeka on the floor, charred. As he gathered the utensils, he saw Washu and Mihoshi watching TV. He just rolled his eyes and continued setting the table. It was a normal night at the Masaki household.

  
  


In the back streets of Okayama, in the middle of the night…

We chance upon a gang of young teens, various types dress out in the colors of their gang. Unbeknownst to most people, this gang was one made up of entirely Youkai*. One of many Youkai* whose ancestors assimilated with modern society, these particular descendants are considered social garbage. Their leader, Gin, was a Snake Youkai* who ruled cruelly. They were going through their usual rituals, until someone made their presence known. 

All the members looked over, and saw a man wearing the cloak of a white baboon. One of the gang members stepped forward, ready to assault the man if the need arises. "Hey, who hell are you asshole!?" The mask stared at him, and gave no answer. "Hey, I was talking to yo-erk!" The youth was cut diagonally by a spinning object, his separate body halves slumping to the ground. The spinning weapon returned to the shadows behind the man, it's glint could still be seen in the light. 

Gin stepped forward, with a blade poised in front of him. He had spiky red hair, its color the same as blood.  He had several body piercing along his face, some in his nose, others along his eyebrows. His yellow eyes held arrogance, the type that wouldn't take orders from anyone. With his sword in hand, he slowly walked towards the man. "Heh, just what the hell do you think you're doing slaughtering my men? With those actions, I just can't allow you to live. So how about I use my Renkuruha on your pelted ass and wet my taste for blood?" 

The pelted man gave a cold chuckle, which signaled for the shadows to attack. A cold gust assaulted Gin, slowly forming ice along his whole body. The cold fierce enough to freeze even the most hottest of fires, was more than enough to kill the reptile Youkai*. After the gusts were over with, Gin was frozen in an ice block, his expression frozen in place from the intense cold. The other members saw his expression of horror and pain before the spinning object return from the shadows and shattered the object. As it flew back into the shadows, the pelted man began to chuckle. 

"Kitsu, Shigure, enough. I believe we have shown these young men here that we wish to carry on with business." A woman's low chuckle and a child's insane giggling could be heard. "Greetings, I am Naraku. Who is in charge here?" There were many murmurs running through the group, until one of the individuals were pushed forward. 

He was a young man, who appeared around twenty. He had several body piercing as Gin did before him, but his yellow eyes wore nervousness instead of arrogance. He wore a sock cap, and had tuffs of brown hair sticking out from under it. He gulped, and nervously spoke. "I'm in charge here. The name's Jenku." 

Naraku chuckled. "Excellent, I have a proposition for you and your people, Jenku. Kukukuku."

The next morning, in a completely different era, we enter someone's dream… 

It was merely an hour before dawn, and the nearing of twilight still did not stir the quiet little village. We come upon a lone hut, obviously where the head of the village resides. We chance upon six individuals who are sleeping soundly, at peace with the serenity of the forest that decorated the outside of the village. 

We enter the dreams of one of these individuals, a houshi* named Miroku. The man had black hair tied back into a small ponytail. His clothes were black robes overlaid with purple cloths. He was in a sitting position, leaning against the wall of the hut. His staff lay gently against his shoulders, as he cradled it. The staff itself was a typical Buddhist's, an elaborate golden design shaped in two loops, three rings on each side of the staff. Currently he appeared to be experiencing a very "pleasant" dream. 

*dream sequence*

Miroku walked through the forest path, enjoying the sensation of nature. He then came upon a clearing, and found the very person he had been searching for. There stood a vision of beauty to the monk, and he stood there with his hand tightly gripping his staff. 

The young woman before him was busily picking various flowers, but then she looked up, and smiled. She had long black hair, tied in back with a white hair band. She had on a full white kimono that was made of the most expensive silk, and its quality reflected the young woman's beauty. She had soft brown eyes, which in real life could turn fierce, but since this was a dream, it did not matter. She instantly got up and ran to the houshi*, embracing him with all her love and joy. He then took a chance, and did something that he normally would not get away with in real life. 

_Squeeze._

He copped a feel.

…

  
In the real world, this one act would either be answered by a slap across the face, or the mighty Hiraikotsu* would be used. Yet instead she giggled, and held him even closer. Ah, the power of dreams, a place where unlikely events can happen. 

"Oh, Miroku, please do it again! I enjoy that every time you do it!" Miroku merely gave a smirk of triumph, and groped her again. She giggled even more, and then Miroku joined in. "Ah, Sango, what a wonderful and beautiful life we live! Especially now since the Kazanna* has disappeared." They both giggled again, laughing at their little amusement. 

As they held each other, Sango's eyes began to take on a dark red glow. She narrowed them, her eyes becoming ones of a predator about to pounce its prey. "Kukukuku. Foolish houshi, like your ancestor, you are trapped in my web."  Miroku, was a little shocked by Sango's declaration, for he was expecting one of love. "Is there something wrong Sango? Are you feeling well?" Sango roughly pushed Miroku back, as she continued to laugh at her own little joke. She then lightly leapt a few feet back, and easily landed with ease on some large rocks. She shot her hand out at Miroku, and several black spheres flew towards him. 

Miroku's right arm was hit in several spots, and a few of the spheres hit his chest. He felt nothing at first, but then the full brunt of the sphere's purpose hit him in force. Intense pain hit Miroku in full, as his skin was being torn apart from each of the very spots where the spheres struck. He could feel the very fabric of the black orbs tearing at him, or more like, sucking him in. He then realized what it truly was. It was the air void.

Miroku glanced up, hurt and betrayal in his eyes, watching Sango laugh cruelly at his predicament. "Why Sango?! Why did you do this?!" Sango began to laugh harder, each cry more painful than the last. "Fool, you still do not realize what is happening? Very well then, I'll show you." She raised her arm, covering her face in the process. After she moved it again, her face and body took on a different form.

 Instead of a woman, it was a man wearing a dark bluish-purple kimono. His black hair flung wildly around his face due to the intense wind currents. His eyes held a cold glint, and he began to chuckle his trademark laugh. "Kukuku, now you understand, don't you houshi?" 

"Naraku?!" Miroku was in shock by this turn of events, and was about to comment on how he could be alive, until the five air voids expanded and consumed him. Miroku felt incredible pain as his body was slowly being sucked in. He first saw a bright light, and then, total darkness.

*****end of dream sequence*  

Miroku woke up in a sweat, his heart racing from the very nightmare he had experienced. He was breathing hard, and slowly looked at his right hand. It was bare, as normal as a hand could be, the Kazaana nonexistent since the defeat of Naraku six months ago. Yet despite the fact that it was gone, the nightmares were still very vivid. 

He glanced around the large hut, finding that only five of his usual bedmates were present. "_Ah, it appears that Inuyasha has already left for his "business"." _ Lately, for the past six months, Inuyasha has always left early in the morning. Of course, when asked where he was going, the Hanyou's* lame excuse was to patrol his forest for any Youkai* that were wandering about. Of course everyone could see through his little lie, hell, even the common villagers knew why he was going off on his own. Everyone easily expected that he was going to the well, visiting Kagome. Miroku decided that one of these days he would have to confront his friend on his little activities. 

He pushed his musings to the side and stare at his fellow companions. Old Keade was the first, her features unchanged despite the fact that she was asleep. Her ancient facial expression holding an array of seriousness, but at the same time could hold joy and content. Next was a young boy, who had several freckles on his face, with his hair pulled back into a ponytail. His innocent face held comfort, but the memories of his painful past still haunt him to this very day. Kohaku was being comforted by his furry companion, Kirara*, the small two-tailed fire cat Youkai cuddling against him just as a real housecat would. Her creamy white fur curled near his face, she helped to bring warmth and comfort to the young boy. Miroku then looked over the young kitsune*, Shippo. The fox-child lay contently next to another person, his face one of peace. He held onto the woman like she were his own mother, since Kagome could no longer come here as often as she did before, due to her school she had to go to. The woman he held onto was the very same one in his dream. Sango laid there contently, at peace with herself as she slumbered. 

Part of Sango's hair lay in her face, as she cuddled Shippo more in her sleep. "_Lucky fellow." Miroku quietly moved over to her, and gently brushed the hair from her face. He watched her slowly breath, and could have sworn he heard her rhythmic heartbeat. He then stood up and was about to walk away, until he tripped on his own staff. Disaster instantly struck as his face landed on her hip, as the young woman was lying on her side. Several sweat drops went down Miroku's head, as he knew that he was screwed. He slowly opened his eyes, and glanced over to the young woman's face. Yup, he was screwed.  _

Sango's eye was open, while the other held shut, and one could tell that she was pissed. If Miroku didn't see know any better, he could have sworn that he saw a fiery aura surround Sango. Even though that this was a sort of normal routine for the two, this time Miroku actually didn't mean to do it this time. Too bad for him.

SMACK!

Miroku was lying on the ground, unconscious, with a hand shaped red mark on his face. The other occupants slightly stirred, but then they went back to sleep. Miroku and Sango's ritual slap fest were common, so everyone's pretty much gotten used to it. Sango lied back down and closed her eyes, all the while mumbling pervert in the process. A blush then proceeded to appear on her face, as she was awake when he brushed hair aside. 

Tenchi got off the bus stop, and continued towards home. He was relieved that the day was over, but at the same time he was dreading. One would think of the constant bickering as the case, but in fact it was really his grandfather's training. Ever since the attack, his grandfather has upped his training and made it even more intense. So for the past three months he's been not only sharpening his swordsmanship, but also becoming stronger and faster. He noticed both the power and the speed boost from whenever he would perform daily activities in gym class. His classmates and teacher were both very surprised when he practically increase his sessions a good twenty percent. 

Of course, the girls started to notice more, which meant that not only would he have to deal with attention from home, but also now at school. He just hoped to whatever deity was listening that Ryoko and Ayeka wouldn't find out. Tenchi looked towards the gate as two women were standing there waiting for him. "Speaking of the devil…" He was about to greet them until a few sounds of motorcycle engines could be heard. He turned around and saw around twenty young teens coming towards his house, intent on harming its occupants.

To be continued…

Whew! That took me a few days to write. Well, I'm back with book two as I promised, and in my opinion this one will be longer than even the third one. Oops, I slipped. But anyway, I introduced the first villain, the first chaotic situation, and even introduced some Inuyasha characters. Though this will probably be the only time for a while until Inuyasha and company enter the fray. I'm guessing that they will appear around chapter five or six, possibly even seven. Another thing I have to tell you all is that I may not update every few days, due to finals popping up. But don't worry, as soon as summer vacation pop up, I'll be able to produce a chapter every two or three days. 

For those of you wondering what the * is for, it's supposed to be the guidelines for the following words. I know that some people out there are more familiar with the CN version on Adult Swim, so here are some of the terms I will use with the fic. Only words that have shown up so far will be shown right now.

Youkai = demon

Hanyou = half demon

Kazaana = Wind Tunnel (or more preferably, the Air Void)

Kitsune = fox demon

Houshi = a low level Buddhist monk. 

Sama = It has not appeared yet, but this is used for someone of a high title. Rin calls Sesshoumaru "Sesshoumaru-sama(along with Jaken and those who fear him) Where as Sango calls Miroku "Houshi-sama". She called him this at first, mostly because she didn't fully trust him(can you blame her?), although now she fully trusts him(well, most of the time), she still calls him "Houshi-sama". It is either out of the fact that she is in the habit of calling him this, or the fact that she calls him this because he is still a pervert. 

Sesshoumaru-sama and Houshi-sama are the only Japanese prefixes I will use, because they are terms of affection from their respective speakers, and the fact that I can't manage the prefixes very well. Whoa, that explanation was way to long.

Kirara = I know that in the dub Kirara sounds like Kilala, but I'm using the original name spelling for her, so that's that.

Hiraikotsu = Sango's extremely large boomerang

Sorry for the extended author notes, but I felt that it was necessary. Anyway, for those of you who are reading this fic but have not read book one, I suggest you do so you'll have an idea of what's going on. Well, please read and review and tell me what you think please.


	2. Mysterious New Foe

Oy, it took longer than I thought to update! Anyway, read and review

A Dose of Chaos Book II

Nightmare of the Baboon 

Mysterious New Foe 

Tenchi turned to the noise of a group of around twenty teens, all looking for trouble. A few of them were on motorcycles, but most of them appeared to be running towards them on foot. The thing that struck him strange was the fact that the ones on foot were able to easily keep pace with bikes. Some of the other teens appeared to be either flying or gliding, but he couldn't really make out the difference. 

The hairs on the back of Tenchi's neck began to stand on their ends, and his sixth sense began to tingle. He instinctively knew that these were no ordinary teens, and the fact that they didn't even appear to be human. The theory was then proven true when some of the teens began to transform. Various spirits were present, some were giant centipedes, some were weasels, where as others were snakes.

A realization dawned upon Tenchi as saw some of the teens transform. "_There're the same as that guy, Sesshoumaru." _ Tenchi recalled of Sesshoumaru, the man who came after his life, had a similar transformation. The difference was that these transformations were much quicker, and the forms were smaller. Tenchi pulled the Tenchi-ken from his book bag briefcase, and the sword ignited. The blue energy pulsed forth, its glow evidence of Tenchi's intensive training. He stood in a battle stance and awaited his foe's advance.

Ryoko and Ayeka witnessed similar circumstances and instantly readied themselves for battle. Ryoko's own beam sword materialized and then she teleported next to Tenchi. Ayeka was beginning to run towards the two until two logs appeared before her. Both logs had some type of marking on them, both a different color. "Princess, please allow us to take of this disturbance for you." Azaka, the blue marked log suggested. Kamidake, the red marked log, gave full support to his comrade. "Please, there is no need for you to endanger yourself in this situation, Princess." Both logs could see that Ayeka was pissed at the fact that she could not protect her "Lord Tenchi", but then she began to cool down and gave a light smile.

"Very well, you may fight in this battle to protect me, but I will still fight to protect Lord Tenchi." Both logs were about to protest, but then saw the menacing glare in her eyes. "Er, yes'mam!" After saying this in unison, they all went towards their two allies who were already charging into battle. 

Ryoko was the first in the fray, her first opponent was on a bike. The young punk pulled out a large pipe and tried to bash her with it, but instead she grabbed it and pulled the man off the bike. The machine went spiraling out of control, and into one of the large weasel spirits. As the creature got a mouth full of spinning tires, his partner was being thrown to the ground. The young punk from before grabbed his arm and screamed bloody murder as one could easily see that his arm was torn out of its socket. Ryoko just simply punched the cursing teen and sent him flying towards his weasel friend. She then launched a small energy ball towards the two and made two very crispy critters. Ryoko laughed at how ridiculously weak her opponents were and flew off to find more. 

Ayeka cackled as she, Azaka, and Kamidake took care of seven of the young teens. The seven punks believed that a young proper looking woman and two floating logs would be no problem, of course, they didn't know who Ayeka really was. Her logs were the first to action, zapping blue shots of energy while chanting "here we come" repeatedly. Three of the unlucky teens were zapped, while the rest scrambled away from the floating logs. They ran face to face with Ayeka, who not only had dozens of little logs surround her, but was also brandishing a whip. An evil smirk was apparent on her face as the teens sweat dropped at the site before them. The logs then flared to life as blue electrical energy surrounded them and shocked them to a crisp. One of the teens were able to escape, all the while yelling "psycho bitch" and "killer logs". Ayeka continued to laugh maniacally as the battle continued.

Tenchi was faring well, especially since he was against three opponents. One of the gang members had a strange looking spear. It looked like a traditional Japanese weapon, but instead it had a long curved blade on its end. The blade appeared to be jagged, and run down. But strangely enough, it had some type of aura emanating from it. Tenchi decided on facing this man last and turned towards the other two. One was wearing claws on his hands, wear as the other had sharp talons growing from his fingertips. 

Tenchi decided to take on the man with the metal claws first, but just as he was about to charge, the man with the spear swung at him. Tenchi parried with his own sword, the blades pulsating as they collided. The man's spear was holding its own, but it seem to buckle from the immense power of the blue energy blade. As the two backed off, the man with the claws tried to attack Tenchi from behind. Tenchi's instincts told him to move, and he rolled off to the side as the two foes charged towards each other. The man with the claws was impaled on the spear, and since he was still charging, his body's motor functions still worked. He ran towards the spear wielder and impaled him with his claws, thus effectively killing them both. 

The third foe took in these events and stood in a defensive stance. Tenchi was also in a stance, his Tenchi-ken poised and ready to attack. The two stared each other down, and charged. The mans right hand came down, but never made contact with its intended target as the arm was being slashed down the middle by the blue blade. The young punk stared at his arm, which was now in two, in total disbelief. He looked up at Tenchi, and saw the determined looked, so the young man did the only sensible thing in this situation, and ran off. 

Tenchi was about to take a breather, until a giant centipede appeared. Tenchi frantically dodged as the giant monster struck down at him, heaving up the soil in the process. Tenchi ran away from the clearing, trying to find a vantage point in this battle. 

Ryoko was having a hell of a time, fighting two large snakes that were failing miserably trying to touch her. The pattern went like this, the large snakes would lunge at her, then she would phase through them or teleport. Afterwards, she would fire a small energy shot at their backs and have them get irritated even more. She's basically been continuing this for a long while, the whole time enjoying their frustration. The first snake lunged towards her again, and again she teleported, the snake's gaping mouth came down on the second snake, its fangs drawing dark blood. The second snake reared back its head in pain, and then lunged at the first one. The two large reptiles continued their squabble while Ryoko floated there laughing her ass off. 

She then turned towards the rest of the battle, taking in the situation. She saw Ayeka and her guardians taking care of some unlucky kids, and then saw Tenchi being chased by a giant centipede. She decided to go help Tenchi and teleported to the location. 

Tenchi continued to run until he felt two arms grab him and lifted him up into the air. Tenchi looked up and saw the face of Ryoko, and was thankful for her rescue. "Hey Tenchi!" Ryoko then put on a more seductive look. "Want to go somewhere secluded? I know this great spot where we can be alone." Tenchi nosebled at that comment, but quickly tried to change the subject. "Ah, Ryoko, what about the battle, we need to finish it and find out why these people wish to kill us!" Ryoko sighed and began to put on her begging whine. "Oh, Tenchi! Don't be so difficult, why can't we just forget about them?"

Tenchi sighed at her tone. "Gee, maybe its because a gang of freaks are after us for no apparent reason?!"  Ryoko sighed and slowly put Tenchi on the ground. "Oh, alright, I guess you win, "She then smiled seductively afterwards, "this time." Tenchi gulped nervously and turned his attention back towards the battle. 

The two snakes transformed back into their "human" forms, and then ran off towards the forest. Several other gang members ran off towards the forest, followed by Ayeka's insane cackling. Tenchi looked over and saw Ayeka laughing maniacally at her victory. "That will teach you to attack an innocent young lady! Ohohoho!" Tenchi sweat dropped at Ayeka's behavior and wondered if her sanity was still in intact. He also saw the giant centipede's remains on the ground, with a great amount of blood surrounding it. He took in the surroundings, and saw that most of the enemy had retreated, all the while he was wondering just what they were. _"They can't be human, at least, I hope they weren't…" _

Tenchi went into deep contemplation, wondering if that killing them was the right thing. 

Although he didn't kill any of them directly, he still felt responsible for their deaths. Ryoko noted his solemn look, and decided to see what was up. "Hey Tenchi, what's the matter? Is something bothering you?" Tenchi snapped out of his reverie and came back to reality. "Um, no, why do you ask?" Ryoko looked at him skeptically. "Well, you kinda zoned out there." Tenchi shook his head and gave her one of his warm smiles. "Don't worry, I'm okay." 

Ryoko decided to let it off at that and explore it later. She then looked towards the field and was pissed that there was no opponents to challenge her. "Damnit Ayeka! Why did ya have to chase them all away?!" Ayeka stopped in mid cackle and fumed at Ryoko. "Don't be ungrateful! I chased away all those brutes so Lord Tenchi wouldn't fight them!"

Azaka and Kamidake looked at each other and sweat dropped. "What is she talking about? Tenchi did fight, and we even helped her out!" Azaka sighed at his partner's complaint and voiced his depressed comment. "That's the fate of us background characters." Ayeka snapped at the two logs. "Quiet you two!" The logs quivered in fright. "Yes'mam!" 

Jenku sat atop a boulder and watched the entire battle, his two lieutenants standing on each side of him. The one on the left was male, and had dark green hair. His eyes were blood red, and he held a strange weapon. It appeared to be a halberd of some sort, and one could see the pulsating power from it. On his right was a woman, she had white colored hair covered with a red bandanna, her eyes had a purple tint, and she too had a similar weapon to her counterpart. 

Jenku himself had the exact same weapon, and it was resting on his shoulder as he stared at the battlefield. His face contorted to disgust as he watched his comrades run away, screaming something about a psycho woman and her logs. "Hmph, fucking cowards. It's just some stupid human boy and a bunch of weak wenches. Ritsuko, Ryu, let's do this." He slowly rose himself up, and lightly hopped to the ground. All three of them dashed towards the battle field, confident that they will be victorious. _"These spears that Naraku gave us should come in handy." _ Jenku thought back to the conversation the previous night.

FLASHBACK 

The youth stood there, fear evident on his features, for he knew that the lightest mistake would bring an abrupt end to his life. The man in the baboon pelt regarded the young man. "I am Naraku, and I bring you an offer. It is a simple one, one that I trust you will find compelling." Jenku gulped and nodded for him to continue. "There is someone who is rather a nuisance, someone who I am too busy too take care of right now. All I ask of you is too take of him for me, and I will grant you something in return." The other gang members looked skeptical, but also interested at the same time. "I will grant you great power, more than you ever imagined in your entire bleak existences. In fact, if you agree to do this, I will grant to you now." 

Although the members didn't exactly like to be insulted, they knew better than to protest around this man, plus the fact that his promise of power greatly interested them. Naraku extended his hand from his cloak, and revealed his open palm. Inside of it were a number of small blue shards of some type of crystal. The group looked at them and awaited an explanation. "These jewel shards contain an essence of my power, power which will be granted to you if you agree to take my offer." Jenku contemplated, but them remembered what happened to their "almighty" leader. Jenku glanced around, and found that everyone was scared witless and excited at the same time. 

"Alright, Naraku, we shall take your offer." Naraku smirked under his pelt, one that the unfortunate Jenku didn't see. Naraku then closed his fist, and then held it in front of the mask. The shards then sprung forth, each hitting a gang member, each shard empowering the Youkai. Jenku could feel the intense power enter him, and felt his confidence grow. 

He grinned greedily at the power he received, and could tell right away that he would enjoy it. 

Naraku continued to smirk under his cloak, privately doing this to something he only knows of. After the group's power surge was finished, Naraku then produced three halberds out of nowhere. The Youkai could tell that these were weapons of awesome power, and all greedily closed in around them. Jenku looked up to Naraku, wanting to know instructions for these. "Take these, for they too are infused with my power. You, Jenku, shall take one. You may choose the other two to give the halberds too. Make sure to choose well." Jenku grinned as he picked a halberd up, and swung it experimentally. Its normal arcs may sound like metal cutting through the air, but to its user the weapon sounded as if it was singing. Jenku could hear the melody in his ears, and grinned at the sheer magnitude of it. 

He glanced up and saw Naraku continue to stare at him. Jenku smirked at Naraku, and stated his question. "Heh, who's the hit?"

END OF FLASHBACK

The trio of fighters made their out of the forest, and then launched a triad attack. All three halberds swung in perfect unison, sending a large triangular wave towards Tenchi's group. The wave tore up the ground, creating a large trench in its wake. 

While Ryoko and Ayeka were busy bickering, Tenchi spotted a rather large triangular wave moving towards them, and instantly went into the action of warning his friends. "Um, ladies? Get out of the way!" The turn towards the frantic Tenchi and saw what he was pointing at. Everyone scattered in various directions as the blast made its path. 

As the three regrouped, they turned towards the laughter emitted by three young punks, halberds visibly pulsating in their hands. Jenku stepped forward, a predatory grin on his face. "Which one of you is named Tenchi?" Tenchi bravely stepped forward, with a glare of determination in his eyes. "I am. Just what do you want with me?" Jenku chuckled at the boy's obvious question. "Heh, I'm here to kill ya." With that said, Jenku and his two comrades all leapt for their intended targets. 

Ryu chose Ryoko as his opponent, his powerful halberd clashing with her energy sword. The two weapons crackled with intense energy, but if one looked close enough, one would notice that Ryoko had more skill behind her blade. Ryu on the other hand, despite struggling, kept up his front that he was her superior. 

Ritsuko chose Ayeka as her target, and her halberd, despite its power could not pierce Ayeka's energy barrier. Ayeka cackled psychotically as Ritsuko continually yelled for her to shut up. Too bad Ritsuko didn't take Azaka and Kamidake into account…

Tenchi and Jenku both clashed their weapons, energy flashing each time the master key and the halberd made contact. Tenchi easily parried the leader's thrusts and found plenty of openings in his opponent. He had plenty of chances to finish the fight, but the young prince hesitated to make the final bow. 

Ryoko and Ryu's battle continued, their blades making contact with each other. Then Ryoko did the unexpected, and swayed to the side of the blade. She then grabbed the halberd, and yanked it from Ryu's grip. She then proceeded to simply punch the punk in the face, sending him flying a few feet towards the forest edge. After Ryu regained his senses, he saw his predicament and ran into the forest, hoping that Ryoko wouldn't follow. Ryoko just shrugged her shoulders and looked over to Ayeka, who not only had Ritsuko's halberd, but had also sent her guardians to chase the offender away into the forest with her ally. Ayeka was laughing psychotically away while Ryoko sweat dropped. 

Jenku and Tenchi faced each other off, staring into the depths of each other's eyes. Fatigue was apparent on Jenku, but Tenchi, although panting, had no sign of exhaustion on him. Ryoko and Ayeka appeared on each side of Tenchi, halberds in their hands. Jenku took in the current situation, and decided to opt a tactical retreat. He turned and began to dash into the forest, intent on making Tenchi pay for his humiliation. Ryoko stared off at the retreating Youkai, and then glanced at the halberd in her hand. "Eh, what a bunch of cowards." 

Jenku continued to dash through the forest, embarrassed at his defeat. He would make sure to discipline his group upon return. It was then that he noticed something was amiss, and stopped in front of what appeared to be small chunks of ice. He took a closer inspection and found out that it was the head of Ryu contained in the ice. Horror and pain was etched on his former comrade's face, and Jenku recoiled in fear and threw the head to the ground. He then looked up and noticed that the rest of his gang was a bunch of little chunks on the ground, scattered everywhere so that it was impossible to identify whose body part was whose. Jenku then heard a woman's cold chuckling echo throughout the forest.

"My, my, what are we so afraid of?" The chuckling continued as a woman dressed in an elborat kimono stepped forward. The kimono obviously came from the Sengoku Jidai, its colors were those of ice blue and white. She also had black wavy hair, pulled into a pony tail. The blue tips of her kimono had various little designs, and her sash was a deep blue instead of the usual ice blue color theme. Her face could entrance most men, but her ice blue eyes held a cold glint of malice. Her smirk was cold, and she emphasized it with her chuckling. 

Jenku stared at the woman, anger and fear evident on his face. "Shigure! You bitch! You killed them, didn't you?!" Shigure went into an all out laugh. "You foolish snake! Did you just now figure it out?" She gave a shrill laughter, one that sent chills through Jenku's spine. He readied his halberd and charge towards the sadistic woman. "Die you fucking bitch!" Shigure easily met his halberd with her glaive.

The blades met, and energy crackled forth from them. Shigure smiled at the boy's scared look. "Foolish little snake. The halberd has much power, but you have very little skill." She gave a little smile, and impaled Jenku. Jenku's body began to cover slowly in ice, and the pain hit him in full force. She pulled the glaive out and stared at a pained Jenku, a smirk evident on her face. "Is it painful? It must be, since your innards are all freezing up at once. I must say though, your friend's deaths were much less painless." She looked over to Ryu's head. "All I had to do was just freeze instantly in place with my winds, and then just shatter them. Now I have to wait to do that with you." She gave a mock pout towards the slowly crystallizing Jenku. 

She then slowly walked towards the dropped halberd, and picked it up. In that instant, several wasps came from out of the forest and flew around Shigure. One large wasp came towards her and awaited orders. "You three, take this." She tossed the weapon towards three of the wasps and they carried it off towards an unknown destination. She then pointed towards a large group of the big bugs, and barked orders at them. "You lot go for the other two weapons from those humans. And make sure you're not followed." The wasps nodded and flew off towards the Tenchi group. 

Shigure then glanced over to the now frozen Jenku, and tossed her glaive at it. The man sculpture shattered and a blue jewel fell out. She willed it to her, and place it in her pouch, where the rest of the shards were located. She then pointed to another wasp. "You, take these shards to Master Naraku, and make sure they return safely. After tossing the leather bag to the wasp, she calmly walked over to the glaive, and picked it up. "The rest of you clean up this mess." She then waved her glaive and a cool mist appeared from it. The mist was slowly freezing the ground beneath it, and one could see the surrounding vegetation begin to take on frost. Shigure calmly sat on the mist cloud, and then willed it to fly off towards the same direction as the wasps.                            

Meanwhile… 

Tenchi and the girls were all on their way back towards the house, the whole while they were discussing the nature of the previous attack. They all held on to the halberds, contemplating on what the heck they were exactly and why did those kids have them. Ryoko originally wanted to just break them, but Tenchi was able to convince her that Washu could analyze it. Ryoko relented afterwards and decided to go back to taunting Ayeka. As they came up to the entrance, the met up with Sasami, Ryo-Ohki, and Washu. 

"So, I'm guessing that you already took care of the disturbance I detected Tenchi dear?" Before Ryoko and Ayeka responded, Tenchi cut them off with an affirmative response. "Yeah, but it was a pretty easy considering the circumstances." After one explanation later, the group decided to head inside, until Tenchi remembered why they kept the weapons in the first place. 

"Oh, Little Washu? Could you take a look at these?" Tenchi pointed to the halberds that he and Ayeka were carrying. "The guys who attacked us were carrying these, and they weren't exactly something we could call normal." Washu examined the weapons for a moment, and then flashed one of her mischievous grins. "I'll examine them Tenchi, but only if you do something for me." She then gave him a leerful grin, which made Tenchi gulp nervously. Before anything else happened, a loud buzzing noise was heard coming out of the forest. 

The group looked up and saw several large wasps fly out of the clearing, all making a beeline for the group. Sasami shrieked with surprise, while Ryo-Ohki jump to the ground and hissed.  Everyone else looked stupefied by the swarm of wasps, but then began to shield themselves with their arms as the wasps began to engulf them. Ayeak and Tenchi felt their loads lighten as their halberds were yanked forcefully out of their hands. After the wasps had completed their objective, the entire swarm flew away, and left the group unharmed.  They all stared up in surprise and relief, until a realization came. "Aw man! The weapons are gone!" Washu stared dubiously at the retreating wasps, and was in full thinking mode. Ryoko just looked back at her companions and thumped in the direction of the wasps. "What the hell was that all about?" The rest shrugged as they looked on towards the retreating wasps.

To be continued… 

Phew! Done in what? Two weeks? Sorry about the long delay, but school has been getting in my way. Finals suck and they sap my creative writing. Anyway, questions or comments you can just either enter through reviews or send my by e-mail. But remember that if you send me through e-mail that you must label it as "fanfiction" or the title of the fanfic or chapter. Well, let's hope that the next chapter doesn't take as long this time.


	3. Illusions and Betrayals, Pursuit into th...

Hahahahaha! I'm still alive! Sorry for lack of updates folks! Vacation and writer's block does that to ya! I promise I'll try to get more out much faster in the future. Believe me, I won't try to take a few months like last time. Anyhow, please read and review and tell me what you think! And also pardon my sucky grammar. 

A Dose of Chaos Book II 

Nightmare of the Baboon

Illusions and Betrayals, Pursuit into the Forest

A few weeks have passed since the youkai attack, yet strangely enough everything has returned back to a normal state at the Masaki residence. The Masaki family has settled down to dinner, and enjoyed the meal to the fullest. A few idle conversations were exchanged, and all in all the feast was a peaceful one. That's when all hell broke loose. 

"_Oh no, I'm all done with my meal! Looks like it's time for another Operation: Steal Ayeka's Food!" _Ryoko grew a mischievous grin as her chopsticks flew towards Ayeka's food, until they were abruptly stopped by another pair of chopsticks. Ryoko glanced up cockily at Ayeka, who in turn was giving both a glare and a confident smirk. "Hm, looks like your reflexes are getting better Princess."

Ayeka continued to glare back. "I'm not going to allow you to steal my food every night!"

Ryoko returned the glare in intensity. "How about we settle this outside?" Ayeka answered the challenge with a confident smirk. "Fine. You're on!"

Both of the ladies walked silently outside, none of the table's other occupants even batted an eyelid at the exchange. As explosions raged outside, Sasami sighed and slowly rose up and walked out the door. 

Ryoko and Ayeka were floating over the edge of the lake, grappling with each other. Ayeka had her Jurian battle armor on, while Ryoko still wore her normal clothing. Both had a lock of hair in one hand, while the other held the woman's fist. Sasami took a deep breath and shouted towards the two. "Hey! What are you two doing? Stop this and get back down here before dinner gets cold!" Both of the women stopped cold and put on their most friendliest faces. 

"Oh don't worry Sasami, we're just doing some girl bonding, that's all!" Ayeka said this with a straining face while Ryoko copied it. "Yeah Sasami, bonding! That's all!" 

Then of course came the customary landing of a certain spacecraft. Thus causing a tidal wave to erupt from the lake. A drenched Mihoshi was standing on the edge bawling an apology about her little mistake. This was then followed by a few insults hurled at her for her "bumbling". Yup, all was pretty much normal at the Masaki residence. 

A lone figure watched from the forest's edge, ice blue eyes staring in deep boredom. Shigure was shocked at the actions of the house's inhabitants when she first began her spying, but then after a month and a half of watching, she began to become bored at the common activities. Apparently, Naraku had given her specific orders to watch the space pirate Ryoko and the Jurian princess Ayeka, yet the reason why was not spoken. She would watch at how the two would bicker, and even go into all out brawling matches without either getting a definite winner. Where as some of the fights were over trivial things, most had been over the young boy known as Tenchi Masaki. 

Tenchi Masaki. A strange enigma, one that Shigure couldn't help but be fascinated with. Here, this one boy was able to gain the affections of five women and even a small animal. The boy had puzzled her so much that she actually was spending more time watching him rather than the two women. She had carefully studied him when he was training with his grandfather, to when he was working in the fields, to even when was just eating a meal at the house. She couldn't explain her fascination with the boy, but she usually surmised it with the strange events that center around him. 

She was interrupted from her musings by a series of clicks and flaps of insect-like wings. Her eyes shifted over the Saimyoushou that hovered in front of her, its irritation present at being ignored. "What is it that you want?" She gave curt and cold reply at the overgrown wasp. After giving a few more clicks, she nodded and slowly got up from her perch. "Fine! Fine! I'll go to Naraku now." She summoned one of her cold mists, and floated away while following the wasp. 

***  

Naraku sat in deep contemplation at the events he was planning to unfold, and then a smirk formed on his face. He then heard a child's giggling while a spinning top came into view. A small child like hand came down and picked up the old fashioned toy, and slipped it back into his kimono shirt. A young boy that looked around the age of nine came into view.

He had black hair pulled into a high short ponytail on his head. His eyes were green and held a glint of mischief, but deep in the green pools one could see a disturbing presence within him. His kimono was a dark shade of forest green, while his pants were brown. He wore a mischievous grin, and his fangs could be clearly seen. 

"Well, Master Naraku, why have I been called here?" Naraku noted the hint of arrogance in his voice, but shoved it aside as it was his very nature that showed this. "Be patient, Kitsu, for your sister has not yet arrived." Kitsu simply looked away in disgust. "Keh, that cold fish? Why the hell do we need her? She's just simply no fun at all to play with." Naraku went back to his musings, going over the evaluation of his two "children". 

Due to the power granted by Lady Tokimi, Naraku was able to create offspring from clumps of demons that was a part of himself. It was very much similar to the powers that the Shikon no Tama gave him, at least before he was killed by Inuyasha and his petty group. Naraku's eyes narrowed in hatred of the hanyou, and vowed that some way he would get his revenge on the miserable wretch. He brooded over his past a little while longer, until he sensed Shigure approach the room.

"Well, well, sis. It's about damn time you showed up, I was getting bored." Shigure ignored her "brother" and proceeded towards Naraku. Naraku regarded her and began his inquiries. "Have you been monitoring the space pirate and princess just as I've instructed you to?" Shigure gave a curt nod as her answer. "So then you are familiar with their daily activities and interactions? Not to mention their very attitudes and demeanors?" Shigure gave another nod, although a bit hesitantly this time. Naraku smirked at her response. "Excellent. Then we can begin the second phase of the plan. Kukukuku."

*********    

"Tenchi, focus!" Tenchi became distracted and got himself a lump on his forehead as a reward. Tenchi could have sworn that he heard his grandfather chuckle at that one. Ever since the appearance of Sesshoumaru, Tenchi's grandfather has been turning up the training regime a few notches. Due to the training, Tenchi's speed has increased dramatically, and he has even toned some of his muscles. Unfortunately for him, the girls have taken notice of this, and Ryoko and Ayeka's conflicts have escalated even more. Tenchi just sighed and turned his attention back to the task at hand. A beating at the hands of grandpa.

Katsuhito smirked at his grandson's look of dread, and decided to have mercy on the boy today. "Tenchi, I believe that is all for today," Tenchi perked up at this, "We'll just double the efforts tomorrow." Tenchi face faulted while his grandfather inwardly smirked at Tenchi's predicament. After Tenchi removed himself from the ground, he decided to ask his grandfather about what has been bugging him.

"Grandpa, I have a question to ask you." Katsuhito stopped and turned around and looked at Tenchi expectantly. "Hmm, yes Tenchi?" 

Tenchi cleared his throat. "I was wondering, just how did you know about that Sesshoumaru guy? I know that this training is for fighting something like him." Katsuhito took the question in stride and had the look of contemplation on his face. "Well Tenchi, the story behind it is…" 

Tenchi looked wide-eyed, ready to soak any details his grandfather would divulge. "Is..?"

Katsuhito gave him a fierce look, and the sun reflected of his glasses, giving him an imposing appearance. "Is a secret." 

  
Tenchi face-faulted hard at the revelation.  

*******

Morning had already come and gone, and now it was nearing noon. Sasami was in the kitchen making lunch, while Ryoko was sleeping on the rafters. Ayeka entered the kitchen, smiling lightly at how much at peace Sasami was whenever she was cooking. Sasami had explained one time that she was doing so she could at least contribute something in the household, especially since she was not old enough to get a job. Ayeka wiped a tear at how thoughtful Sasami was when she said that with the deepest sincerity.

Ayeka then noticed a lunch bento all prepared and sitting on the counter. "Sasami, is that for Lord Tenchi?" Sasami looked up startled at first, but then replaced it with a look of joy. "Oh Ayeka! Maybe you could help me with this. I can't turn away from what I'm making right now, so could you take this to Tenchi?" Ayeka smiled and gave a kind reply. "Sure, I can do it right now. I've really got nothing better to do." After receiving the bento from Sasami, Ayeka walked out the door. 

Ryoko, who was trying to take a nap at the time, heard the exchange between the sisters. "_Hmm, I better keep an eye on that Princess. She might try and make a move on Tenchi."_ Ryoko then phased through the roof and flew towards the carrot field.

Tenchi Masaki continued to work on the carrot field, much to his chagrin. "I can't believe I'm still doing this on a weekend. I didn't even know a cabbit could get drunk. Then again she is linked to Ryoko…" Apparently, last night Ryoko was on another of her drinking binges, and Ryo-Ohki had somehow gotten roped into it. Despite the fact that the cabbit was linked to Ryoko, she still couldn't hold her liquor. So not only was she still passed out this morning, but later in the day she was suffering from a hangover. Ryoko, unsurprisingly, quickly recovered from hers and began to drink some. 

Shigure was nearby in the forest, watching Tenchi from afar. An anxious look was on her face, and one could tell she was as nervous as hell. "Ryoko is the one coming Shigure, change into your disguise." Shigure nodded towards Kitsu and took a deep breath. As she exhaled, a mist surrounded and began to change her appearance. Her blue eyes turned red, and her kimono took a different shape. Her hair grew longer and slowly changed from ice blue to a dark purple. As the mist cleared, Shigure was no longer standing in her spot, for she now took the form of The First Crowned Princess of Jurai, Ayeka. 

"Ayeka" now walked out of the forest and onto the field, where Tenchi was presently pulling out carrots. Shigure cleared her throat and announced her presence. Tenchi stopped and cleared the sweat off his forehead and turned towards her.

"Oh, hello Ayeka, is there something I can do for you?" Tenchi was now staring at the now fidgeting "Ayeka". 

Shigure cleared her throat again and began to speak. "Yes, there is something I wish to tell you that I have been holding inside myself for a very long time." Tenchi sweat dropped and laughed a little nervously. "_Crap!" _He thought.

Shigure was trying her best to carry out her orders, but for some strange reason she was hesitating. She felt a little warm and, embarrassed? Right now she was confused, for here was the boy that was an enemy of her master, yet she could not bring herself to find glee in toying with his emotions. She had never felt this feeling before, and was downright baffled by it. Nevertheless, she had to continue to carry out her orders, less she wanted to be punished for her disobedience. 

Shigure took another deep breath, and began to slowly walk towards her. "Lord Tenchi, I, have things to say that cannot be described in words, so I will just have to settle with this instead, and hope that my feelings come through in the end." Tenchi, a nervous wreck, was frozen in his spot and couldn't resist what happened next. Shigure slowly took his face into her hands, and was starting to close the distance.

Kitsu was in the trees watching the whole exchange, surprise evident on his face. "Huh, who knew that someone as socially challenged as her could actually act?" Kitsu then glanced up and saw a certain space pirate come into view, and he then gave a smirk. "Heh, time for the good part." 

 Tenchi was struggling out of the lock "Ayeka" had placed on him, and was slowly heading towards her lips. He couldn't believe this, Ayeka was the last person he would expect to do. This was more like Ryoko's plan rather than hers. Tenchi tried to struggle more, until Ayeka jumped back from him and landed a few feet away. 

Tenchi glanced over and saw an irate Ryoko giving Ayeka a death glare. Ryoko in question was wondering how the hell Ayeka got there before her, and even had the gall to steal her plan. "You snotty bitch Ayeka! That was my plan and you damn well knew it!"

Shigure cursed herself on how she messed up the plan. Naraku's plot was for Ryoko or Ayeka to catch one or the other kissing Tenchi, and then become heartbroken at the prospect that he had chosen her over him. Then whoever saw them would use her heartbroken rage and fight the real one to the death. Once the two had been eliminated, the threat margin would be considerably lowered. Too bad she didn't see what Ryoko and Ayeka did to the hotspring inn when they first met.

Kitsu saw Ayeka coming along the path, slowly approaching the three. The young boy had to act fast and save this mess. He gave off signals that only his sister recognized, and basically told her to disappear. Shigure caught the signals, and started a mad dash towards the forest that ran along the path. 

Ryoko, pissed beyond reason, followed suit and threw a few energy blasts in "Ayeka's" direction. She swiftly dodged all of them with little effort. "_Damn, Ayeka must be secretly training or something. Especially dodging at this rate. Why the hell would she run away anyway?" _

***

Washu sat in her lab and typed away on her holo-computer, working on an experiment that most sane people would rather not know about. She was currently going over the research data on this Sesshoumaru person, until one of her little Washu dolls popped up from literally out of nowhere.

"INTRUDER! INTRUDER! SOMEONE HAS BEEN DETECTED ALONG THE PERIMETER! CURRENTLY THEY ARE ENGAGING RYOKO!" 

An image popped and showed what appeared to be Ayeka _running _from Ryoko. The said princess was dodging and weaving through the space pirate's energy barrages with very little effort. Washu was sort of puzzled by the image. She thought that the monitoring equipment she installed would be able to track any more threats like Sesshoumaru and those street punks, but instead it appeared to be nothing more than a failure. She hung her head and sighed. "Just when I though that I finally put in a superior security system too…" She then looked back at the monitor and watched the progressing fight. Well, chase would be more of a better term for it. Washu then noticed that Ayeka wasn't even fighting back at all. "Interesting developments. It appears Ayeka has been deploying different tactics than from the usual." 

Washu was starting to lose interest in the whole thing, until she saw the next thing show up on the monitors. Her eyes widened at what she perceived before her. "Well, what have we here?" Her interest was least to say, spiked. For in front of her was not one, but two Ayeka's. "Well , well, well, things seem to be more interesting now." Washu continued to monitor the events before her, carefully analyzing these new findings.

***  

Ayeka was strolling along the path to the carrot patch, ever content in the delivery of her package, and the compliments Tenchi would give her. She blushed slightly at this, and then giggled with glee at the mere thought of her success. She continued walking along, enjoying the scenery before her. She kind of understood now why her brother Yosho came to this planet, the birthplace of her Auntie Funaho. It had much beauty that Jurai didn't have, even though that it lacked some of beauty that her own planet had. She smiled as some of the leaves of spring flew by on the winds, while she heard the chirping of the birds in the trees. The clear blue skies above her, the scurrying of woodland creatures on the floor, the explosions in the air… "Wait a minute. Explosions?!" Ayeka screeched out. 

Ayeka's eyes then widened at what she saw next, it was Ryoko chasing what appeared to be…herself? The said doppelganger landed abruptly in front of her, surprise evident on her features. Ryoko appeared behind her, about to throw another blast, until it dissipated due to the shock at what she saw. All three stood before each other in deadly silence, not moving nor making any sudden movements.

"Alright, which one is the real one? God, like this act hasn't been done before." Ryoko rolled her eyes at the predictable situation. On cue both Ayeka's replied simultaneously. "I am!" Then the two Ayeka's glared at one another, before starting the argument between the two. Ryoko examined both of their movements, until she saw the bento in one of the Ayeka's hands. Ryoko then ignited her saber and pointed towards the bentoless Ayeka. "Okay, shows over hussy." The fake smirked at being found out. 

Her voice changed to an icy cold tone, and started to give off a strange aura. "Well, time for this charade to end." With that, she gave a bow and the illusion disappeared, revealing Shigure before them. "I am Shigure of the Ice." 

Ayeka began to shift into a defensive stance, not really knowing what exactly is going on. "Ryoko, what did she do? Why is she here?" Ryoko gave a deep chuckle, and smirked rather viciously at the new girl. "Shigure huh? Well bitch, I think it's time to teach you the reason why you don't try to steal Tenchi!" Ayeka's eyes narrowed at this revealed fact. "Just what did she do to Lord Tenchi?" Ryoko decided to answer for her. It doesn't hurt to have a hand in kicking someone's ass, now does it? "Well Princess, the hussy tried to seduce Tenchi." Ayeka's cold demeanor went frigid, and her rage began to manifest itself in logs. 

"I see." She then turned towards the newcomer. "And you say your name is Shigure, is it?" The woman gave a cold smirk and a curt nod at Ayeka's question. Ayeka continued to glare at the girl, and kept a calm demeanor about her. "Azaka! Kamidake!" The two logs appeared behind her. "What is your command, your highness?" The blue log asked. "I want you to restrain this, this, trollop!" The red log responded with a yes'mam and both floated towards the said girl. Shigure smirked at the comical looking pair. I mean really, you see two giant logs fly towards trying to sound scaring and see how you react.

She then pulled out her glaive and held it in a defensive stance. 

***  

Washu was in her lab watching the events unfold, typing furiously at her keyboard to analyze the power signatures and sources. "Fascinating! Not only could she disguise her outer appearance, but she could also hide her bio-signatures as well!" Washu continued to analyze the situation until she heard a familiar voice and mewing come up from behind her. 

"Miss Washu? Lunch will be ready soon…" She trailed as she looked at the battle on the screen. "Hey! Is that Azaka and Kamidake?" Washu was startled by the young girl's question, mostly because she didn't hear either one of the two come up behind her. "Gaahh! Sasami! Don't scare me like that!" Sasami gave a sheepish expression. "Sorry Miss Washu." Washu waved off her apology. "Don't worry about Sasami, and yes, that is Azaka and Kamidake fighting someone. Your sister and Ryoko are there as well." 

Sasami's eyes widened in worry at her fellow housemate's predicament. "Are they in trouble? Shouldn't we help them?" Washu comforted her with an easy explanation. "Don't worry, there's nothing for us to worry about. Whoever this girl is, seems to be no problem for them. We would probably just get in the way." Sasami nodded at the scientist's answer. 

A bright light filled the monitor as they heard an unfamiliar voice yell out "Soul Shattering Ice Barrage!" from the speaker. All three(can't forget Ryo-Ohki!) looked towards the monitor and saw a barrage of giant and very sharp icicles hit the two logs head on. The said logs flew through a few trees and imbedded themselves into the forest floor. Washu analyzed the power readings from Shigure's ice attack. "Fantastic! Pure manipulation of ice! To have that much focus and control over bio-energy is just simply outstanding! Looks like I'm getting myself another guinea pig!" Sasami and Ryo-Ohki slightly sweat dropped at her comments. 

Sasami then pointed at the monitor as Washu was cackling away. "Oh look! Tenchi's coming!" Washu stopped in her cackling as she saw the young prince approach the group. Washu then turned towards Sasami and her passenger. "Well you two, I believe that our assistance may be needed for this." Sasami looked at her quizzically as Washu typed a few more commands on her computer. "Let's move it people! I need my new specimen!" 

***  

Shigure inwardly smiled to herself as the princess visibly fumed at the fact that her logs were literally blown away. "You foolish girl! Do you not realize that mere logs cannot contain me?" Ryoko chuckled at Ayeka's rage and then turned to face the girl. "Well, I guess if the Princess can't do anything, then I'll have to interfere." She shot another blast at Shigure, knowing that she would easily avoid it. The said girl leapt to a local tree limb, and held her guard stance in it. 

Shigure was about to make her move, until something interrupted her thought. **_"Halt your advance Shigure. I have other plans for them." _**"_Master Naraku…?" **"Although you have failed the original plan, I still have an alternate plan for them. The others will be arriving shortly to assist these two, so everything will work out fine." **Just as she was about to carry out her orders, another message interrupted her. ****__"Oh yes, you will also be punished for your failure later." She visibly gulped at the said punishment.****__"Yes Master Naraku."  She sighed bitterly as she felt the link be cut off. Having her heart wrenched was not a pleasurable experience. _"Fucking bastard." _ She then put up her front at the two women and gave an irritating smirk. "Come and follow me if you can little girls!" She then leapt from tree branch to tree branch, leaving the two women very irate. _

They were about to follow suit, until they heard a familiar voice call out to them. "Ryoko! Ayeka!" They saw Tenchi approach them and rushed to him, making sure that he was alright. After they were assured the "evil temptress" didn't corrupt him or do anything to him, they explained to him what happened.   
  
"I thought Ayeka was acting rather strangely. And she said that her name was Shigure?" Ryoko nodded at Tenchi's query. "Uh-huh. She's bad news Tenchi! You aren't thinking anything about her, are you?" She said in a whining tone. Tenchi looked at her a little exasperatedly. "Of course not!" Ryoko eyed him suspiciously. "Uh-huh. Then how come you almost let her kiss you huh?" Tenchi began to fidget nervously at the accusation. 

"Oh quit teasing him Ryoko dear! Can't you see you're making  him fidget?" They all turned to the sight of Washu, Sasami, and Ryo-Ohki coming down the path. "Well, where did she go?" Ryoko punched her open palm with her fist and began to crack her knuckles. "Yeah! That's right! She gave us an invitation! Let's follow up on it!" Washu rolled her eyes at her daughter's foolish tactics. "Well, come on everyone! Let's get going if we want to capture her for my experim-er, I mean for an inquiry!" The rest sweat dropped at her "slip up".

 With a sigh, Tenchi took charge and began to ask which direction Shigure went. After getting directions from Ryoko and Ayeka, they all set off towards the deep end of the forested area. All of them were unaware of the baboon-pelted man watching them from afar. 

***  

Naraku sat in his castle, viewing events through the kugutso. "Yes, follow her into the forest. Soon you'll face your worse fears, and soon I shall gain the upper hand. Kukukukuku." 

To be continued…

Uh-oh! Just what dangers will the Tenchi crew be facing? I'm sure not going tell you. You'll just have to stay tuned for the next chapter. Don't worry though, I'm already halfway done with it. So don't fear, okay? I'm sorry once again for lack of updates. I promise I'll try my best at keeping them up. Remember to Read and Review!


	4. Illusionary Death Revised

I'm back with chapter four! Just like I promised! So sit back and enjoy. Don't forget to Review when you're done! And now without further ado!

A Dose of Chaos Book II

Nightmare of the Baboon 

Illusionary Death Revised

Katsuhito Masaki was busy sweeping the shrine grounds, ever content in the harmony of nature. The beauty and peacefulness was one of the reasons for coming to his mother's home planet. The old priest was enjoying the atmosphere until something caught his attention. He turned towards a section of the forest near the mountains, stretching his senses towards the area. He then felt a malicious cloud hanging over a section, and upon closer inspection, he felt Tenchi and the girls in the same area. 

Katsuhito eyes widened in realization to what the ominous cloud represented. "Tenchi!" The old man quickly whipped out a Bokken out of nowhere and started to leap towards the direction of disturbance. 

***  

The Tenchi gang all stood before the entrance of the forest, each intent on pursuing Shigure and making answer a few questions. Ryoko and Ayeka, the most irate of the group, both rushed into the forest, intending to commit great harm against the girl. 

Washu sighed in frustration at her daughter and princess' reckless actions. Going in without a plan was something only hot headed fools would do, but then again look at who she was talking about. "Well Tenchi, it appears that those two won't be any help, so it's up to you to protect Sasami and I! Especially in a place as dangerous as this, two cute little girls like us shouldn't be left all alone!" Tenchi rolled his eyes at Washu's little girl act. "Tenchi, I'm getting some really weird readings from this place, so we need to proceed with extreme caution." 

Tenchi glanced at the dark forest, the place giving off a foreboding aura. Tenchi could feel his primal instincts screaming at him to run, and never get near that place. Tenchi pushed those urges away and concentrated on the task at hand. "Washu, what about Ryoko and Miss Ayeka, shouldn't we try to warn them somehow?" Washu waved him off like those two were an afterthought. "Don't worry Tenchi, those two can handle themselves. Besides, they shouldn't have run off so abruptly." 

Sasami fearfully gripped Tenchi's arm, her body shaking in fear from the forest. "Tenchi, I'm scared. This place doesn't feel right." Tenchi looked down at the young princess and saw the raw fear evident in her eyes. "Don't you worry Sasami, I'll make sure to keep you safe." He glanced back towards Washu. "Can't she go back to the house Washu?" 

Washu shook her head in the negative. "No one else is at the house, and if we leave Sasami there, there's the off chance that the same person will come back and try to kidnap her." Washu then gave a warm smile at Sasami. "Just make sure not to get lost and stay close to us. You too Ryo-Ohki." The cabbit in question meowed its response. 

With that, the two royals, one mad scientist, and one cabbit traveled deeper into the dark forest. 

***  

Naraku smiled to himself as the last of the players walked into his trap. The pirate and princess had already started to experience suffering, and soon they will join them. He sent Shigure and Kitsu out with one of the kugutsos, to make sure that the job would get done. Soon, his assignment will be complete, and then the real fun can begin. 

"Soon Inuyasha, soon. Kukukukuku." 

Meanwhile, in Tokyo… 

We come upon a normal high school building, filled with students struggling to gain their credentials so they can be prepared in life. Yet strangely enough, we're not here for the school, but actually the building across from it. Or rather, on the building rooftop, where our subject of discussion slumbers.

The individual was dressed in old clothing that comes strait from the Sengoku Jidai, red was the color theme here. Within the sleeves of his yukata were claws on each hand. He had on no shoes of any type, and was wearing a strange necklace around his neck. At his side was an old worn out katana, yet hidden in this rusted sword was a great power. Yet, this wasn't the odd thing about him, it was actually the ears perched atop his snow-white hair. Most would mistake it for cat ears, but in actuality they are dog ears. His face, which would usually appear to be in an angry scowl, actually had a tranquil look. His face stirred and his eyes slowly opened, revealing golden irises. 

Inuyasha awoke slowly from his perch, wearily looking around to see if anything was off. "Huh, must of imagined it." He then looked down towards a school building, making sure nothing was wrong, or if an attack of some sort might happen. After he was satisfied with the results, his sights locked on a window where a certain raven-haired girl was doing her school work. 

He swore he heard that stupid laugh of Naraku's, but that was impossible. The baboon bit the dust six months ago, right? With a shrug of his shoulders Inuyasha stretched himself and began settle back into his perch. "Feh, I still don't see what's so important about this "school" stuff. Looks boring and stupid to me." After one quick glance back at the window, Inuyasha resettled himself and went back to his nap, ever aware of his surroundings. 

***   

Tenchi slowly awoke to his surroundings and evened out a few cricks in his neck. He then glanced around, wondering exactly why this room is so familiar. "Wait a minute, this is the Soja, but didn't it get destroyed…?" Tenchi looked around until he heard a hauntingly familiar laughter. He saw a silhouette in the shadows, one that he recognized easily. The shadow stepped into the light, revealing himself to the young prince.

The man had pale skin and silver-white hair framing his face. His eyes were yellow with green pupils, and had yellow glasses adorning his face. He wore a black suit, but it was mostly covered up by a brown cloak. A cruel smirk was on his face, and his eyes mocked the boy. 

"Kagato." Tenchi said in a barely audible whisper.

To say Tenchi was shocked was an understatement. Here was the man that was suppose to be dead, cut in half by the Light Hawk wings, yet here was, standing there as if nothing had happened. Kagato gave a mock bow. "Well, well boy, it's a pleasure to see you alive. If only for the fact that you can watch me have fun." The man snapped his fingers and out came five figures, attached to invisible crosses. 

"Girls!" Tenchi exclaimed. 

All the girls were suspended a few feet off the ground, unconscious and unmoving. Kagato gave another snap and anguished screams came from the five women, all being electrocuted by yellow lightning. Tenchi tried to move, but he found himself unable to move from the spot he was standing. _"Why can't I move dammit?!"_

Kagato smirk grew wider. "What's the matter boy? Can't you save the damsels in distress? Or are you just to cowardly to attempt anything?" Tenchi struggled more to move, his frustration growing more apparent. "Dammit Kagato, you bastard! Let them go now!" The intensity of the power increased, making the girls scream louder. Kagato was laughing maniacally the entire time. 

*** 

Ryoko was flying along the forest floor, wary of any signs of the girl who dared to kiss her Tenchi. Mist and fog began to gather around her, and Ryoko gently landed on the ground. Everything was quiet in the forest, even the birds stopped chirping. Ryoko stretched her senses out, trying to detect a noise of any sort. She was first greeted with silence, but was then followed by a footstep. She quickly turned around and went into a defensive stance with her sword ready. What she saw wasn't what she expected.

A small girl was standing in front of her, her face was marked with dirt and blood, and her clothing was stained red. She narrowed her eyes at Ryoko, and pointed an accusing finger at the space pirate. "You."

Ryoko was puzzled by the girl's actions, and made her sword disappear. "Hey, you ok kid? You shouldn't be out here all by yourself. Where are your parents?" The girl kept her finger in place, and her voice grew colder. "You killed them. Along with everyone else on Signis IV. Not to mention countless other planets." Ryoko's eyes widened at the proclamation, and all her memories hit her like a ton of bricks. Her time under Kagato was not a pleasant one. She watched in horror over the actions she committed, unable to control her body or actions. The men, women, and children that she killed, along with the destruction of cities, the desolation of worlds just for stupid trinkets and artifacts. 

The girl started to slowly walk forward, her each step resurfacing old memories of her cruel past. Ryoko then heard other voices, the various victims coming back for revenge. Out of the mist and fog hundreds, no, thousands of people came, all calling out for her name. Ryoko tried to fly away, but she noticed that she couldn't use her powers. She even tried to summon her energy sword, but to no avail. "What do you want?!" She began to look fearful, a rare look on Ryoko's face. 

The girl whispered quietly, but Ryoko could hear her clearly with hearing. "We want your blood Ryoko. Once you are dead, then we can rest in peace." The girl then stepped aside and a silhouette was forming in the fog. "There's someone here that wishes to speak to you, Ryoko." 

Ryoko looked up and saw before the last person she expected. "Tenchi! I'm glad to see-!"

"Don't even say anything Ryoko!" The boy's anger struck her hard, and Ryoko was shocked by the outburst. "I can't believe that a murderer has been living under the same roof as me! How could I be so damn naïve? You disgust me Ryoko, I never wish to have nothing to do with you, let alone be anywhere near me! Give them what they want, and be gone from this world!" The boy turned his back on her and walked off. Calling back about how he never wants to see her again. Ryoko fell to her knees, and tears began to flow down her face. 

"Tenchi…"

***  

Katsuhito sped through the forest at breakneck speeds, determination set in his features. He quickly entered the forest and became wary of his surroundings. He noticed a few creepers along the ground, and upon closer inspection he noticed it. His eyes narrowed in suspicion as he examined the gangly roots. Some of the bushes began to shuffle as a strange noise came from the shrubbery. The old priest went into a defensive stance with his Bokken, prepared to take on whatever beast that thought could attack him. His eyes went from set determination to ones of clear surprise as a familiar brown form leapt from the plants. 

"Meow!" Ryo-Ohki ran towards the prince's feet and began to mew frantically. Katsuhito knelt down and picked the cabbit up, holding it at the level of his face. "Hmm, do you know where the others are?" Ryo-Ohki mew even more and struggled out of his grip, landing on the ground and running towards the direction she came from. She stopped and turned back, mewing some more and motioning him to follow her. Katsuhito smirked at the cabbit. "Very well, ladies first then." 

*** 

Kagato would continue to laugh while the torture continued, only stopping whenever he could taunt the young prince. Tenchi, as much as he struggled to move, couldn't even budge an inch. Kagato eventually stopped, wiping imaginary tears from his eyes. "So boy, would you like to hear the ladies thoughts on this subject?" The room darkened, and everyone disappeared into the shadows. 

A spotlight highlighted Tenchi in the darkness, while another one highlighted an empty space. Five figures stepped into the light, each a person he easily recognized. Tenchi was surprised to see them free, yet he couldn't see their faces. Ryoko was the first to step forward. 

She looked at him, her eyes full of cruelty, and a cold smirk adorning her face. "Hmph, you wimpy little Earth boy. I never really felt anything for you, I'm just using you just so I can get my hands on the gems. I mean come on, why the hell would any girl, let alone me, be interested in you at all?  You're spineless and pathetic. Just give me what's mine and get out of my life." Ryoko's harsh words shocked the young prince, and wounded him deeply.

Ayeka was next, her face looked bored with the whole situation, not even bothering to look at him. "Well, for once I have to agree with Ryoko on this one. I was just really using you as a replacement for Yosho, since he is an old man now. I mean, at first you appeared to be better pickings than my other suitors, but now that I've seen your performance, I have to say that I'm disappointed. You're not even a half-breed, you're more of a quarter-breed, and even of less worth than those or noble blood. Be gone you stupid barbarian." With that she pointed her nose up in air, and laughed rather snootily. 

That's another nail in Tenchi's coffin.

Washu stepped forward, this time she was in her adult form. "Oh, what a bother you are. And here I thought that you were actually something special. I can't believe I wasted time trying to find out how you produce the Wings, when I could have been doing something far more important. I mean, good God! You aren't even a good guinea pig, and you still won't give me that sample." Tenchi didn't know whether he should be depressed or disturbed.

Mihoshi was next, her face set into a frown, but her eyes were beginning to water. "Is it true Tenchi? Do you really think I'm nothing but a dumb blonde? A bubble-headed moron who doesn't know up from down? Well?" Tenchi tried to say something, but for some strange reason he couldn't say anything. "Your silence is enough for me, you fucking bastard. I hate your very existence." Tenchi was shocked by the venom in the policewoman's voice. 

Sasami was the last to step into the light, tears were in her eyes that made Tenchi's heart wrench in his chest. "Tenchi, you said that you would always protect us, and even love us. But you weren't even able to fight until Tsunami interfered with the Light Hawk Wings. And how can you love more than one woman? If you ever do choose, you will just end up hurting the rest of us. So Tenchi, how can you be so cruel to just lead us on?" Tenchi tried to say something, but then Sasami started to speak again. "Tenchi, there's someone else here to speak to you. I believe it's someone you know very well a long time ago."

A woman in her mid twenties step into the life, her light purple colored hair shining from the light. Tenchi gasped as he easily recognized the person in front of him. "M-mother." He whispered breathlessly.

Kiyone Masaki looked towards her son, an emotionless expression on her face. It then turned into a hard glare. "Tenchi, you disappoint me. Here you have women who were in love with you, yet you cannot choose one. Have you no morals? Why do you torment them with your indecisiveness? Do you enjoy the suffering you inflict? You have no right to call yourself my son. You disgust me." The final comment hit Tenchi like a sack of bricks. He fell to his knees in despair, a severe depression gracing his self. 

"_How did it all end up like this? Is this what they truly think? Even my mother believes this of me."  _Tenchi paused. How was his mother alive? For that matter, how did he end up from running around in a forest to the bridge of Soja? Then it hit him like a fly smacking a windshield. "This is all an illusion, isn't it? You're not even real, are you?" He glared at the individuals as they shattered like glass, the whole darkness of the room converging on him. 

A blurry vision of the forest entered his vision, as Tenchi saw a bunch of weird roots gathered around his ankle. He kicked the roots away, and picked up the Tenchi-ken. Looking around, trying to survey his surroundings, he tried to see if he could pinpoint the others. "I hope the others didn't fall into the same trap as I did." Tenchi rushed down the path, hoping to find the others along the way.

***  

Katsuhito walked down the path, following Ryo-Ohki's trail. Traveling behind him were Ayeka and Washu, both looking like they've seen better days. They were both shaken up, and were worried about the others. The priest continued along, until he heard what appeared to be moaning. He quickly ran into the foliage, and spotted Ryoko rapped around by some of the roots. He heard Ryoko mumble about something, but couldn't quite decipher what she said. He removed the creepers with his Bokken, and picked Ryoko up. After slapping her a few times and calling out her name, she slowly woke up. 

"What the hell happened old man?" Katsuhito smirked slightly at her blunt question. Once we find Tenchi and Sasami, I'll explain everything." Ryoko's eyes widened at the said missing people and quickly tried to rush off to find them, only to have her arm held by the old man. "What the-!" 

"Don't wander off Ryoko, the last thing we need is for you to fall into another trap." Ryoko was about to protest some more until she heard Washu mutter her comment from behind her. "Lord Katsuhito is right Ryoko. I'm sure that illusion you saw was just as horrifying as the rest of ours. The last thing you need is another one." Ryoko clenched her fist as she knew that the others were right. Ryo-Ohki began to meow franticly towards the direction of path. The others saw a figure in a distance and prepared for a battle. 

When the figure in question came into view, all relaxed and gasped for joy. "Tenchi!" Ryoko instantly materialized next to him and latched onto his neck. Ayeka visibly fumed and began her quarreling. "Miss Ryoko! You get off of Lord Tenchi right this minute!" Ryoko was about to retort until an authoritive voice boomed over the two. "That's enough now ladies! You can finish your squabbling later. Right now we need to find Sasami and the one responsible for this mess." Ayeka gasped in fear at the mentioning of her sister. "Hurry, we must find Sasami." Everyone continued down the path until they reached a clearing.

Katsuhito turned towards his grandson. "Tenchi, how did you avoid the trap?" Tenchi looked towards his grandfather, a look of anger crossing his face. "I didn't avoid it unfortunately. But I was eventually able to escape it when I realized that it had to be an illusion." The old man's eyes widened in surprise at this revelation. "I'm impressed Tenchi, most would have been caught in the illusion until they died." Tenchi then gave an empty smile towards his grandfather. "Hey grandpa, just what was the thing we all experienced, anyway?" Katsuhito looked towards his grandson and was about to comment, until a voice interrupted him. 

"It was the Spell of Illusionary Death, and you fools fell for it. Kukuku." 

They all turned towards a large tree in the center, and saw three figures sitting in the branches. On the right sat the woman they knew as Shigure, her face nothing more than a cold mask. While on the left was a young boy, he had the largest grin as if he knew the most funniest joke in the world, and he was also fingering a toy top he had in his lap. In the center was a man wearing, of all things, a white baboon pelt. 

Katsuhito raised an eyebrow at the sight before him, while Ryoko and Ayeka were seething at the sight of Shigure. Tenchi was glaring defiantly at the trio while Ryo-Ohki hissed. Washu was too busy studying them with a critical eye to give any threatening gestures. 

"So, you're the one behind all of this, aren't you?" It was more of a statement than a question from Katsuhito. Naraku chuckled his annoying sound some more. "Yes, I am the one who set up the spell. I am also the one who ordered Shigure to "seduce" the boy Tenchi." The girls fixated their glares at the baboon man. "Kukuku, it almost worked too, a pity it didn't. It would have been fun to watch you both kill each other." The boy's grin, if possible, grew even wider than before. "How do you feel after my little spell? Refreshed maybe? Or angered perhaps? I can tell that you are most upset." 

Ryoko and Ayeka's anger grew more at the taunt, and were about to charge them until an arm shot out in front of them. The arm belonged to Katsuhito. "Tenchi, you and Washu go and find Sasami. Ryoko, Ayeka, and I shall keep these three busy." Tenchi hesitated at leaving his family, until a hard look convinced him otherwise. 

"Right Grandpa. After I find Sasami I'll hurry back as fast as I can." He and the mad scientist began to head in another direction until a giant spinning top blocked their path. All heads turned to a giggling boy, wagging his finger back and forth in a disciplining manner. "Now, now, we can't have that now, can we? Master Naraku has plans for her."

Katsuhito turned towards the baboon man and glared at him. "I take it you are Naraku?" The baboon mask nodded. "Indeed. I am he." Everyone prepared a combat stance, while Washu and Ryo-Ohki stayed in the back. The same went for the three youkai. At some unspoken agreement, all opponents leapt into combat. 

Ryoko flew strait for Shigure, igniting her energy blade and aimed to cut her throat. While Shigure, still wearing her cold mask, leapt out of the way effortlessly. She then pulled out her glaive, and proceeded to meet the space pirate's sword. The two parted, panting at the force they threw at each other. Shigure then proceeded with one of her ice attacks. "Soul Shattering Ice Barrage!" Shigure then swung her glaive in a downward arc, releasing frigid cold and sharp icicles. Ryoko dodged most of them and phased through the rest, while she returned fire with one of her energy blasts. Shigure spun her glaive and dissipated the blast. The two stood off against one another and then resumed their fighting.

The young boy leapt to the ground in front of the princess, and gave her a mock bow along with a cocky grin. "The name's Kitsu. Remember 'cause it'll be the last you ever hear again!" He then took a handful of leaves threw them in the air. "Multiple Illusions!" Each leaf then transformed into a Kitsu, and all giggled like mad at Ayeka's expression. Ayeka shook off her initial shock and squinted hard at the clones, she then chose one at random and encircled two of the boys with her logs. The electricity shocked the two boys and in a puff of smoke they turned back into leaves, while the said leaves burned up. The multiple Kitsus threw a large four-pointed shuriken at her. Ayeka put up her energy shield, blocking the multiple weapons from harming her. She then glared at the boys as they continued to giggle. 

"Careful Tenchi. Don't underestimate our opponent." Naraku then sprouted several tentacles from his pelt, all sped towards the two princes. Tenchi destroyed the ones that came out him with the Tenchi-ken, while Katsuhito destroyed the others with his Bokken. Unfortunately, whenever a few of the tentacles were destroyed, more would take their places. 

*** 

Deep in the forest, Sasami followed the pathways, fearful of being alone in such a place. She put an open mouth to her mouth, calling out the names of her friends and family. "Tenchi! Ayeka! Ryo-Ohki!" No answer. "Is anybody here? _Where is everyone?" _She thought back to the events that led up to her separation. One minute she was with Tenchi, Washu, and Ryo-Ohki, and the next she was alone. She didn't even notice when she deviated from the path or her friends. 

Sasami was deep in thought of her predicament that she didn't even notice the stone until she was too late. She fell flat on her face, and slowly got up and dusted the soil off. She paused whenever she heard the voice. "Are lost little girl? Do you need help finding your way?" She looked up and saw a man standing a few feet away from her. 

He had wavy black hair, with blood red eyes adorning his face. He had on a purple kimono top and pants, with intricate designs on his clothing. Despite the fact that the man was smiling, it did not give her comfort. For some strange reason, something inside Sasami was putting her on edge. Making her ever wary in case the man would lash out at her. She never felt this type of fear before, and she decided to act on it. She bolted from that position away from the man.

_"I wonder if it's the goddess that lays dormant, or her own instincts that tell her to run?" _ Naraku continued to chuckle to himself as he calmly strolled in the direction the young princess ran. 

Sasami continued in the opposite direction, fear evident in her features as she ran through whatever was in her way. _"Must…keep…running!" _She continued that though as a mantra, not even caring where she was going, as long as it was away from that man. Unfortunately she didn't count on the deep hill she tripped and slid down. She lay unconscious a few feet at the base of the steep hill, unaware of the danger that she now lies in for the creepers. 

***  

Tenchi continued to hack away at the tentacles, visibly showing his frustration. "Dammit! Is there no end to these things?" One of the tentacles went through his defense and hit his abdomen. "_It'll go right through me!" Just as he was about to meet his end, a familiar Bokken slashed the appendage. "Focus Tenchi!" Katsuhito leapt over another tentacle, and run up the long appendage. He then took one giant leap and flew towards the top of the monstrosity. He aimed for Naraku's head and sliced it clean off. After he landed, Katsuhito turned towards the decapitated appendage. "_That was too easy." _Tenchi came up to his side. "Is he dead?" The head chuckled and turned upright. "Kukuku, I can't be killed that easily." Tenchi leapt back, screaming his head of. "What the hell?! Heads don't talk after they've been chopped off!!" The tentacles began anew. _

Ayeka was beginning to get frustrated at her multiple opponents. As many as she destroyed, Kitsu would just use the same technique again and replace them. The biggest annoyance was the fact that he constantly taunted her and called her names. The little bastard enjoyed her reactions so much, that he even went as far as bending over and patting his bottom, calling it a target. _"I swear, when I find the real you you'll be wishing not to do that." _Ryoko and Shigure mostly shot and dodge at each other's attacks. On occasion their weapons would clash, but other than that they mostly shot at one another. 

Washu continued to analyze the battlefield on her holo-laptop. She eventually pin-pointed the real Kitsu, and called out to Ayeka. "Ayeka, aim your attacks at the tree over there, that's where the little brat is hiding at." Kitsu's eyes widened at her proclamation, and quickly bolted away from where she said he was. He ran into the cluster of his clones, confident that they couldn't find him again, until he heard Ayeka actually cackle. His eyes widened at the fact that she was looking in his direction while she laughed. He wondered why she could spot him until he looked down at his shirt. On it was a big bull's eye that actually blinked like a flashing light. He knew he was screwed. Logs surrounded him and started to electrocute him. The rest of his copies disappeared while he screamed in pain.

Washu then turned her attention towards Naraku, her scans targeting the center of the immense being. "There. Tenchi! Lord Katsuhito! Aim for the center! That seems to be his source of power!" Katsuhito's eyes widened in realization, and he mentally berated himself for such ignorance. "Of course! It's a kugutso!" The baboon head merely chuckled at their sudden realization. "Figured it out, have you?" 

Tenchi lunged forward, giving his fiercest battle cry as the sword aimed for the monster's chest. The blue blade pierced the pelt and hit the wooden doll dead center. Then both body and head disappeared in a cloud of dust. Tenchi saw a wooden figure fall to the ground, before it broke apart and disappeared. 

Shigure noticed that both the kugutso and her "brother" were defeated, and decided to initiate a tactical retreat. She took out a strange looking hive and threw it towards Ryoko, who in turn slashed at it. The hive burst apart, releasing a dozen or so Saimyoushou. A few gathered around Ryoko, distracting her, while the rest attacked Ayeka. The giant insects distracted Ayeka enough to where her hold on Kitsu was released, and thus he was free from his continued torture. Shigure instantly scooped up the youth and called forth her cold mist. It quickly covered the battlefield, blinding everyone while she and her "brother" escaped. 

The mist cleared, leaving everyone relatively unscathed and a little chilled. "Everyone alright?" Tenchi asked. Ryoko latched onto Tenchi and began to hug him. "Oh Tenchi! I'm so cold!" Ryoko then whispered seductively in his ear. "And maybe we can share some body heat…among other things." Ayeka was starting to get flustered. "RYOKO! There's no way that Tenchi could be warmed up by a shriveled up old corpse like you!" A few veins appeared on Ryoko's forehead. "What was that Ayeka?" She said through clenched teeth. Ayeka began to give a feral grin. "Only the truth!" 

"Enough!" Katsuhito's voice boomed over the two like a megaphone. "Stop this petty bickering right now. We have more important things to do, like finding Sasami." Ayeka's eyes widened in realization. "Oh my God! I forgot all about Sasami! Quickly! We must find her!" Washu cleared her throat. "I believe I just found her. I just detected a massive amount of Jurai energy a little distance away." Katsuhito senses were screaming at him as he felt a sudden rise in power. "That's…Tsunami!" 

Ayeka gasped and turned to Washu. "Miss Washu! Where's Sasami! Tell me now!" Washu considered on berating her for not calling her little, but decided against it since this was urgent. A grid appeared over the map on her monitor, pin-pointing the location of the power source. "Hmm, sector seven is the hotspot. It's only a few kilometers from here." She then looked and pointed northeast from her position. "That way." Everyone scrambled in the direction she pointed, cabbit included.

***  

Naraku trudged through the forest, handling his cargo with utmost care. He looked down at the girl in his arms, contemplating the significance she'll play for him. Sasami had dried tear tracks on her face, no doubt from the Spell of Illusionary Death. Naraku smirked cruelly to himself, but then took on a thoughtful expression."_Why would a goddess of immense power limit herself in the body of a young girl? I have heard Tokimi talk of her and her sister's powers, yet apparently those powers do not yield wisdom. A foolish mistake that I shall soon capitalize on. Kukuku, soon I shall take this power for myself, and then be rid of the one who dares to call herself my mistress. Imagine! Such power at my hands! The Shikon no Tama is nothing but a mere candle flame compared to this raging inferno!" _He then chuckled some more at this, not noticing the symbols on Sasami's head change shape. 

Naraku felt a powerful aura began to erupt from the young girl, and was then instantly blown backwards. A bright blue light engulfed the girl, and a different person took her place. The woman was of immense beauty, she had long ocean-blue colored hair that separated into two ponytails at the end. Her eyes were a deep red, while on her forehead she had two small circles as a symbol. She wore elaborate robes, which complimented her immense power. Her eyes, which usually held kindness and compassion, held nothing but anger. Naraku, was to say, scared witless. 

As much as Tsunami would love to watch his continual display of fear and shock, she had work to do, and not much time to do it. Her presence could only hold out for so long until she had to go back inside of Sasami. She would make the bastard pay for the torture he inflicted on the young girl and her family. She said nothing as she rose her hand and began to power up an attack. 

Naraku quickly gathered his wits and summoned all his power into putting up and energy barrier. He knew that he would not come out unscathed, but at least he would survive to fight at a later date. He quickly put up his barrier just as Tsunami fired her blast of pure Jurai energy. The blast collided with the barrier, dark energy boosted by the powers Tokimi gave him. The two energies fought for dominance, the two not giving quarter to either. Until eventually Naraku's barrier flickered a few seconds, leaving enough of an opening for the blast to sneak through. The power struck him and blew off his right arm and upper torso section. More power hit his lower legs and blew them apart, Naraku grunting his displeasure at such an experience. Both powers eventually dissipated, leaving a floating Naraku with missing limbs and an exhausted goddess. 

_"She is exhausted! That human body must not be up to using her full power! But such an immense power, even if it was only a fraction of it! A golden opportunity, if only my reserves weren't exhausted as well!" _ Naraku then felt several presences heading in their direction. _"Damn! It appears those two have failed. Another time, perhaps." _ Naraku put on a false front at his adversary. "Hmph. It appears your friends will be arriving soon. Normally I would finish this, but even I cannot face the powers of your feeble friends and a goddess at the same time. Farewell, Tsunami." Naraku then floated off over the horizon, fleeing back to his castle. 

Tsunami calmed herself and gave a sigh of relief. She didn't know if she could launch another assault if he attacked. She decided to give Sasami back control of her body, especially if the others are arriving just as Naraku said. A glowing sphere surrounded her, and then dissipated, leaving a slumbering Sasami on the ground. She slumbered peacefully, unaware of the actions that occurred while she slept, while Tsunami disappeared to where she dwelled, figuring out the latest developments thus far. 

To be continued…

Finally! Inuyasha showed up! Just like you people have been bugging me to put him in! So, what did you think? Read and Review please! Tell me what you think! The next chapter! A few days have passed since the events of Illusionary Death Revised. And everyone is either edgy or depressed. See what Ayeka, Washu, and Sasami all witnessed with the spell! And Inuyasha actually plays more of an active roll in the next Chapter!


	5. Reflections and a High School Battle

It's been a while, but I'm back! Here's chapter five! 

A Dose of Chaos Book II

Nightmare of the Baboon

Reflections and a High School Battle

Intense pain was all that Shigure and Kitsu felt, as they clutched their chests. They just returned to the castle as they ran into their fragmented master. Naraku was in many clumps of flesh, slowly regenerating and putting himself back together. He was very displeased that they failed to hold off Tenchi and his group. So he just punished them as he had done with Kagura and Juuroumaru before them. 

Thinking about that traitorous bitch Kagura made his blood boil, for her betrayal help led to his demise at the hands of Inuyasha. He would make sure to keep a tight leash on his offspring, so he would not make the same mistake as he did before. 

The two were now on the ground, panting in exhaustion after their painful ordeal. "Let that be inspiration for success on future assignments." Naraku put their hearts back to wherever he kept them, and waved his arm in a dismissive manner. "Now go. I wish to be alone." The two shakily got up, bowed, and left the room. Naraku went back to his musings. Apparently Shigure and Kitsu weren't enough to get the job done. He would have to make a something most fierce. That's when he got an idea on what his next creation would be. He began to chuckle to himself as he continued to heal.

Sengoku Jidai Era…

Dawn was approaching, and a certain hanyou began to awaken. Inuyasha slowly opened his eyes, and peered around the room. Everyone was asleep, not aware of his stirring. Inuyasha quietly crept out of the hut, fully conscious of where to step. He wouldn't want people waking up after all. Then they would start asking questions. Inuyasha glanced at where Miroku was sleeping, glaring at the slumbering houshi. The monk was getting too curious for his own good, and kept asking annoying and obvious questions. The monk would eventually find out and start spreading rumors to what he was really doing. So far he was able to keep it under wraps. 

As Inuyasha quietly left the room, Miroku smirked and opened his right eye. Inuyasha was so easy to fool sometimes. Miroku knew of Inuyasha's morning ritual. First he would go to the local stream and get a drink and splash his face, and then he would go strait to Kagome's era. He was so easy to figure out! Miroku quietly crept out of the room and quickly made a dash for the well. Along the way he was giggling like a mad man at how Inuyasha would react to being caught in the act. 

Inuyasha gave a sigh of contentment after wiping his mouth with his sleeve. Nothing can beat the taste of fresh water from the stream. Too bad Kagome's time doesn't have water this good. It usually tastes like metal or has that weird plastic stuff in it. After having his fill, Inuyasha started to bound off towards the well, ready for another day in the modern era. The well was in sight as he cleared another set of bushes, and was just about to make the final bound to it until a voice stopped him. 

"Going somewhere, Inuyasha?" 

Inuyasha fell in shock during mid leap, and managed to save himself by sliding along the grass, a noticeable trench where his feet skidded. "Where the hell are you monk?" Inuyasha looked angrily back and forth.

Miroku stepped out from behind a tree, staff and all. A smirk could plainly be seen on his face. "I don't think any stray youkai are roaming around. What about you?" 

"Feh!" Inuyasha could have sworn that stupid smirk of his grew bigger. "So how long did you know?"

Miroku walked over to him and sat on the large rock he was standing next to. "From the very beginning."

Inuyasha sputtered indignantly as Miroku continued to look smug with himself. "Oh come on Inuyasha. You have to face the fact that you're a horrible liar. Even the village children know what you're really doing." 

Inuyasha's eyes widened considerably as his face took on a red hue. "WHAT! Even the villagers know?!" 

Miroku nodded in answer. "Yup. Everyone." He then looked over to Inuyasha and gave him a lecherous stare. "So, you've gotten anywhere with her?" 

Inuyasha's blush deepened after that comment. "You stupid perverted monk! I ain't like you!" 

Miroku gave him a dubious look. "You're right. You would rather string them along."

Inuyasha gave him an angry glare. "What's that suppose to mean, bouzu?"

"I don't know, why don't you tell me?" Miroku shifted his position a little and leaned the laid his staff on the grassy floor. "Naraku is dead, and Kikyou is now finally resting in peace. Why do you still hesitate with Kagome?" 

Inuyasha began to blush even more and looked away. An idea then popped in his head as he smirked slightly. "Well what about you and Sango, huh? I see you haven't done anything yet either!" 

Miroku was taken aback at Inuyasha's reply, fighting a blush that was forcing its way to his face. "Touche'." 

Inuyasha looked at him quizzically. "What the hell does that mean?" 

Miroku shrugged. "I don't know. I heard Kagome say it during one of your arguments. It sounded like the appropriate thing to say." 

We come to the confines of Washu's lab, where many amazing, horrible, and bizarre things occur. Washu was currently going over many readings, trying to find any trace of the beings who had attacked them. She planned to do many painful experiments to them for what they did. Making one relive nightmares and causing the reopenings of old wounds was not a pleasant experience.

She remembered very well what she had experienced. First it was when her son was taken away, followed by her time in Kagato's prison. She remembered how she was helpless both times, watching how the noblemen took away her child and Kagato torturing Ryoko. It made her boil in rage and her heart ache in pain. Oh yes, she would find that Naraku bastard and cause him much pain indeed. 

Her thoughts went to the others as well. They too had faced that spell, and she could tell that it affected them. Tenchi was the one that surprised her most of all, for he was actually able to break the spell. Yosho had to free most of them, for he knew what was happening. Washu mentally promised herself to pump some information out of the priest later. 

She also couldn't believe that she missed the appearance of Tsunami. The Goddess of Jurai herself showed up, and from the power readings she recorded, probably gave whoever was attacking her a good beating. She thought of asking Sasami about what happened, but then she decided against it. The poor girl's been through enough as it is. Washu continued to type furiously on the holo-laptop as she continued to search for any disturbances or clues. 

Inuyasha walked out of the shrine, intent on making it to Kagome's school. He's already late enough as it is, thanks to that stupid houshi. Just as he was about to leap off towards his destination, a voice stopped him in his place.

  
"Inuyasha? What are you doing here?" The voice belong to a woman around in her thirties, she had short black hair, and the same blue-brown eyes as Kagome. She was holding bags of groceries.   
  
Inuyasha looked like a deer caught in headlights. "Uh, Mrs. Higarashi, w-what are you doing here?"

Kagome's mother raised and eyebrow and had an amused smile on her face. "I live here." She chuckled at Inuyasha's embarrassed look. "Could you help me with these heavy groceries?" 

  
Inuyasha would usually refuse to do something like that, but the way she looked at him reminded him of his own mother. He grabbed a few bags and carried them in for her. She started to take out a few cans and put them in the cupboard. Inuyasha was fumbling with a few, trying to figure out where they go. After getting some help, he was easily completing the task he was given. After they were done, Mrs. Higarashi gestured Inuyasha to sit in one of the table chairs. 

"Tea?" Inuyasha nervously accepted the offer, and Kagome's mother poured him a cup. He blew on it a few times before he took a sip. Mrs. Higrashi was sitting across from him, doing the same.

"So Inuyasha, are you going to answer my question?" Inuyasha looked started, and mumbled a little. 

  
"Uh, what question?"

She chuckled a little, and took another sip. "Why are here? Is there anything in particular that you want?"

"No good reason. I was just bored is all." Despite his answer, she could easily see that he was lying his baggy pants off. She took on an analytical look.

"Yes, I can see how you're bored now. Especially since you completed that jewel. I can't possibly imagine what you have to do for fun back there." Inuyasha mentally sighed as he thought that she bought it. 

"Of course here on the other hand…" Inuyasha almost choked on his tea. "Oh! Did I say something to disturb you?" Inuyasha regained his composure. 

"Of course not! I was just drinking and it went down the wrong pipe!" 

"Oh, for a minute there I thought I might of stumbled on some little secret." Inuyasha started to sweat bullets at what she said. "You could do lots of things. Like maybe **watching **the scenery, or perhaps going on a long stroll at the park. You know, the one near Kagome's school?" 

Inuyasha coughed into his fist. "Wow, really?" He choked out nervously. "I never thought of doing something like that." Inuyasha quickly gulped the rest of his tea, and started to head out the door. "Er, thanks for the tea Mrs. Higarashi."

Kagome's mother took another sip of her tea. "You know Inuyasha, Kagome once told me that you lost your mother when you were very young." 

Inuyasha started to look melancholy after she said that. "Yeah. She died…a long time ago."

Mrs. Higarashi gave him a soft smile. "Well then, how about calling me mom then, rather than the formalities?" 

Inuyasha gave her a surprised look, and then started to look a little hesitant. He thought it over, and answered her with a smile. "Alright then…Mom." With that, he went out the door, bounding off to his original destination.

Kagome's mother continued to smile after the hanyou left. "Teenagers. Always thinking that they can hide things from parents." Truth to be told, she always saw Inuyasha in the mornings and late evenings. The way he would wait for Kagome to go to school, and then come home minutes after Kagome walked into the house. She thought it was rather sweet of him to watch over her, even if he was going overboard. Now all they had to do was admit their feelings for each other before she starts going gray. Then in no time she'll start getting grandchildren to spoil! And with luck, they'll have their father's cute little ears! 

Kagome's grandfather walked into the kitchen and saw the strangest sight before him. There was his daughter bouncing around humming a little ditty, saying something that he couldn't quite hear. He just grabbed the newspaper and walked into the living room, shaking his head the whole time. He didn't really want to know what was going through his daughter's head. 

Ayeka was currently washing the clothes, her turn to do the chore that day. Mihoshi would usually help her, but she was still out on patrol. Ayeka's attention was more on that Naraku character, rather than the blonde policewoman. The man had the gall to give her such nightmares. The feeling of abandonment was still fresh on her mind. First it was the day Yosho left, followed by Tenchi leaving. Then eventually everyone left her for one reason or another, even her parents.

She then thought back to Sasami and that explosion of Jurian power. She was sure that it was definitely Tsunami, but what had happened that it would warrant her intervention? Another thing that bothered her was that Sasami had been a bit withdrawn ever since the encounter. Ayeka had asked Sasami for what had happened, but she said that she couldn't remember a thing after she fell over the dirt drop. She would then put on a fake smile and go back to what she was doing. Ayeka's heart ached whenever she saw that, and wished that her sister would tell her what was wrong. Her anger towards the man grew even more, so much more that she accidentally ripped a pair of pants she was about to put in the washer.

"OH NO! LORD TENCHI'S PANTS!"

Inuyasha was currently roof hopping, easily clearing the buildings with no trouble at all. He was thinking of the conversation he had with…mom. It was so weird to call her that, but he was glad that he could for some reason. He wondered if she knew about his activities too. "Nah, just imagining things, that's all." 

He was already late enough in his mind, so he picked up the pace. While he was sailing through the air, he began to pick the scent of smoke. Inuyasha simplified that wherever there was smoke, there was usually fire, which meant trouble. He then realized where the smoke was coming from. He quickened his pace, trying to get to the disturbance as fast as he could. The smoke was coming from Kagome's school.

Kagome made her way into the room where the archery club keeps their arrows, arming herself for the battle that she was being forced to fight. It would figure some pervert youkai would attack while she was in the locker room. 

FLASHBACK 

Three girls wearing the same gym uniforms gather around her, discussing the how the track dashes went. 

"Wow Kagome! I can't believe how well you did on the track! Sayuri, a girl wearing a headband, complimented her friend.

"Yeah! It's hard to believe a girl who's been as sick as you could actually be able to run that fast!" Yuka, a girl with her hair cut short, exclaimed in praise.

"Maybe you should sign up for the track club! I'm sure you'd win some medals." Makoto, a girl whose hair appeared to be permed suggested.

"Well, I could think about it. Maybe it could help out somehow with my grades." 

"Yeah! It might help with all those times you were absent!" Sayuri exclaimed.

Kagome sighed at that statement. She sure was glad that the Shikon no Tama is finally whole again, that means that she doesn't have to worry about missing school anymore. Of course running from youkai constantly wanting her life did wonders for her figure. Although she kinda missed going on those adventures, especially spending time with Inuyasha. She began to start blushing at that thought.

"Kagome, you're blushing!" Yuka started to tease the raven haired girl. 

Makoto started to probe her friend for more info. "Is it that guy from before, huh?"

"Er, well…" Kagome's reply was cut off as a loud explosion blew part of the wall away. A man walked in, his blue eyes hard and menacing. He wore black leather pants and jacket, with a white t-shirt underneath. He wore leather gloves and boots, and was currently holding a katana. He had black hair, and he had a pair of earings on his pointed ears.

"Oi. I'm searching for a certain jewel, which one of you chicks have it?" All the girls were staring at the guy in fear, and wondering what type of psycho could blow up part of the wall. He was about to grab Sayuri and demand where the jewel was, until a trash can lid hit the back of his head. He turned and glared at the assailant.

"Everyone! Get out of here quick!" Kagome gulped as his attention was now turned to her. _"Okay, that wasn't such a hot idea." _ She saw the man give her a menacing smile. 

"For that bitch, I'm going to skewer you personally." 

END OF FLASHBACK 

"Aha! Found some!" Kagome was able to pull out a case of arrows and a bow. They may not come from the feudal era, but they'll do just as well. 

"WENCH! YOU BETTER COME OUT HERE BEFORE I START HACKIN' AT YOUR FRIENDS!"

Kagome could tell that he was bluffing, and sighed a mental relief as she remembered that most of the school had evacuated by that time. "I wish Inuyasha was here, but I guess that I'll have to do this myself." 

She crept out of the room, on a constant lookout for the attacker. She looked out in the courtyard and saw him, and chuckled a little to herself. "_Good! That means he won't see me! He literally won't know what hit him!"  After sneaking outside, she raised her bow and pulled out an arrow.She placed the arrow in its proper positon, and took careful aim. She shifted her foot, not realizing that her foot snapped the twig that was next to her. _

The leather clad man turned around instantly at the sound, and his eyes widened in shock at what Kagome was doing. He took evasive action as she launched her arrow, it nearly piecing him in the chest. He noticed the magical aura surrounding, and was shocked even further. "_That girl's a miko!" _He then smirked as he noticed a glow emanating against her shirt. "So you have the jewel! I'll enjoy torturing you for it!" 

Kagome took quick aim and fired again, but the youkai easily evaded it. "Heh! You'll have to do better than that girl!" He then reached for one of his earrings and plucked it off, and then threw it at the ground near Kagome. A loud popping sound was heard as smoke billowed from the pearl. 

Kagome covered her mouth with her sleeve as she was coughing, and frantically looked around for the attacker. She barely noticed the man in time as he charged with his sword, intent on decapitating her. She lunged for the ground as the blade swung over her, the following air stream blowing her hair all over. The youkai turned around and glanced down at Kagome with a feral smile. 

"Well, looks like the end babe! Too bad, I wouldn't have minded having a little fun with you, but you're just too dangerous." He raised the blade over his head, bringing his arm in a downwards thrust. 

Kagome shut her eyes tight, preparing for the pain of death. "_Inuyasha!"_ Was her final thought, at least until she felt the ground move away from her at a quickened pace. Funny, death wasn't as painful as she thought it would be. She opened her eyes and saw nothing but red, at least until she figured out that she recognized that red clothing. She looked up and saw a face that made her heart flutter. "Inuyasha?!" 

Inuyasha winced at her yell, wondering why she had to scream so loud. "Feh! I turn my back for a few minutes and you go and get yourself into trouble." 

Kagome began to become flustered. "Well excuse me! It's not like I had a choice in the matter! I was in the middle of changing out of my gym uniform for goodness sakes!"

It was then Inuyasha noticed the state of her clothing. She only a wore long sleeved shirt, a strange looking pair of pants that didn't cover her legs, and some socks and shoes. He had to admit that she looked different with her done up in a pony tail. Inuyasha blushed a little at how much legs she was showing. _"That perverted houshi would have a field day with this…" _

Kagome continued her ranting not noticing his blushing. "And what do you mean by "I turn my back for a few minutes"? Have you been following me?!" 

Inuyasha just snorted and turned his head away. Kagome's eyebrow ticked. "You have been following me, haven't you?! I can tell because you can't even look at me in the face! WELL?" 

"Feh!"

"That's another way I can tell that you did something! Just what does "feh" mean anyway?" Kagome was very irate. 

"Excuse me! Can you two stop your lover's quarrel? I'd like to kill you now!" 

Kagome began to blush at the mention of the word "lover", while Inuyasha just looked annoyed. "Man! You're nothing but a small fry." 

The leather clad youkai was pissed at that remark. "Excuse me? Are insulting my prowess half-breed?! I can smell the human on you weakling!" 

Inuyasha wordlessly hopped down from the wall where he placed Kagome, and started to crack his knuckles. "So. You want to die by claws, fists, or sword?" 

  
The youkai began to laugh in a cocky tone. "Hah! You think you can take me on? Togoro? Especially since I have the Raijin?!" 

"Raijin?" Inuyasha dead panned. 

"Yeah! Like the thunder god! I see you're stupid as well!"

"Funny, it doesn't look like a thunder weapon." Inuyasha started to look uninterested.

A vein bulged on Togoro's head. "That's beside the point! It's much better than that crappy chipped sword at your side!" 

Inuyasha's eyebrow ticked when his sword was insulted. "Tell you what small fry, I'll give you a rare treat. I'm going to take my Tetsusaiga, and then ram it down your throat just so you can shut up!"

"Iron Pulverizing Fang?" He barked some laughter at that. "That's a pretty good name! Especially since both you and your sword are about to get "pulverized"!" He continued to laugh until Inuyasha pulled out his sword, thus transforming it into its true form. It's safe to say that Togoro wetted himself after he saw the massive sword. "Eep." Was all that he could say. 

After screaming like a little girl, the youkai tried to make a getaway. After barely dodging the first strike, he hopped out of the courtyard and bounded over the wall. "Get back here, coward!" Inuyasha followed in pursuit.

After a merry little chase, Togoro landed in the park. He was confident that he lost the hanyou, until he saw a blur of red heading towards him. He quickly picked off his other earring and threw at Inuyasha's landing spot. Another loud popping sound was heard as some strange goo spread out all over the grassy land. Inuyasha wasn't able to change his direction in time, and landed in the weird gunk. 

"What the hell is this crap?!" Inuyasha struggled with his feet, but he still had a hard time moving them. Togoro was laughing like a madman as he saw the hanyou's predicament. Inuyasha glared at him with the intensity of a thousand suns.

"You're stuck in my "Mystery Goo"!" Inuyasha sweat dropped at such a stupid name. "Hey! Don't look at me like that!" Togoro cleared his throat and began to speak again. "Now that you can't move, I can easily finish you off half-dog!"

During the whole exchange, a local photographer was taking pictures for the cover of a botanical gardens magazine, when he stumbled upon the two individuals. His mouth hung open as he witnessed the exchange and the huge massive sword. He fumbled for his camera and tried to get it prepped as fast as he could.

"You idiot! Just because I can't move doesn't mean my sword can't!" Inuyasha gave a menacing smile as he eyed the nervous youkai. 

  
"What do you mean? You can't reach me! You're bluffing!"

Inuyasha's smile grew larger at that proclamation. "Oh yeah?" He then swung the Tetsusaiga in a horizontal arc, and one could see a strange light come forth.

  
"Kaze no Kizu(Wound of the Wind or Cutting Wind)!"

CLICK!

The last sound was lost in the deafening explosion, as the vicious wind currents blew away most of the debris. The photographer was knocked to the ground by the intense winds, the camera flying off in an unknown direction. 

  
After the blast dissipated, all traces of Togoro were wiped from existence as only a large trench was left as a reminder of the battle. Inuyasha was eventually able to get out of the…Mystery Goo, and went back to see if Kagome was alright, and then go home to kick a certain monk's ass for making him late.

A few hours later…

The photographer woke up, feeling a massive migraine from his forced nap. After looking around, he noticed that the area in front of him was practically wiped out. His eyes bulged out as he saw the large and deep trench a few yards away. He searched around for his camera frantically, hoping against the odds that it wasn't broken. His efforts were rewarded as he found his camera. Sure, it was a little banged up, but the film seemed to be okay…

Two days later…

Kagome's grandfather was currently looking through the newspaper at the breakfast table with his family. He was taking a sip of his drink until he came upon a certain article.

  
"INVADERS, DEMONS, OR WORSE?" 

The old priest chuckled a little as he read it, always looking for kicks in the mornings. If only they new that youkai were real, of course he knew all along. That's why you got to pay attention to history after all! He took another sip of his tea until he spat it out in surprise. 

  
Kagome's mother looked up from eating her eggs as she noticed her father having trouble. "Anything wrong, grandpa?" Souta and Kagome looked a little concerned as well.   
  
"Take a look at this article." He held up the paper and showed a very familiar image. Although the image was grainy, and obscured in the light of the Kaze no Kizu, one could make out a familiar red figure within it. 

Kagome's eyebrows twitched. She couldn't believe he used a move so dangerous in a public place! "Inuyasha is SO going to get it next time I see him!" Souta and her grandfather both cringed in fear at her tone, while Kagome's mother winced in sympathy for the young hanyou. She saw one of those sits, and they looked like they hurt.

Feudal Era…

Inuyasha was sitting on one of the wooden fence when he began to shudder violently. The old priestess Kaede glanced up from gathering herbs. "Something ails ye, Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha looked around tersely. "I feel like hell itself is after me." 

  
"Did ye anger Kagome again?" 

"What the hell is that suppose to mean?!" 

Kaede rolled her eye as she continued to pull the herbs out of the garden. "I wonder." 

To be continued…

Bouzu- insult Inuyasha uses for Miroku, a disrespectful term for a monk

Sorry for the long delay, but I lost inspiration for a long period of time. But now I got it again, and as you can see, this chapter mostly focused on the other part of this crossover. See the next chapter as the Higarashi's aren't the only ones to see the article. Tsunami begins to appear in Inuyasha's dreams, while Naraku is busy planning something nasty! As always, read and review please!


	6. Dreaming of a Goddess and a New Threat

I LIVE AGAIN!!! ahem I own nothing here.

A Dose of Chaos Book II

Nightmare of the Baboon

Dreaming of a Goddess and a New Threat

"YOU STUPID GIRL! WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK WOULD HAVE HAPPENED IF I WASN'T THERE!?"

"THAT'S BESIDES THE POINT INUYASHA! I DON'T NEED YOU TO STALK ME JUST SO YOU COULD "KEEP AN EYE ON ME"!

Miroku simply sighed as he heard the two continue their "lovers spat", as he liked to call it. He and Shippou were able to sneak some instant ramen away from Inuyasha while they were arguing, and were currently enjoying dinner and a show.

Shippou slurped some noodles up and rolled his eyes at the display. "I bet you the rest of the ramen cups that she'll sit him in the next few minutes."

Miroku merely chuckled in response at the young kit's comment. "Sorry Shippou, but I'm not going to make such a mistake as Inuyasha is about to." 

Inuyasha just snorted and turned away, an annoyed look on his face. "Feh, maybe I should have let that moron kill you, with the way you're acting so ungrateful."

Kagome's anger quickly turned to guilt as she contemplated on how she's been acting. Although she was angered at the fact that Inuyasha was watching her like a guard dog, (pardon the pun) she forgot the fact that she hadn't even thanked him for saving her. She also didn't mind the fact that she always felt safe when she was in those big, strong arms…

Kagome blushed and mentally smacked herself a few times. _"Bad girl, Kagome! No fantasizing!" _

She was about to swallow her pride and apologize until Inuyasha's ailment kicked in.

"Of course, since your brain's so jumbled up you probably wouldn't know if you were in danger or not. Especially with how your priorities are so out of order."

Guilt became anger again as Inuyasha's "Foot in Mouth Disease" bore fruit.

Inuyasha glanced back at her and began to look a little fearful at the burning red aura surrounding her. Of course, he would never admit that he was scared of her. Nope. Not at all. He definitely didn't have an urge to bolt and hide, nope, especially not that. Miroku and Shippou's survival instincts were much stronger on the other hand, so they hid.

Kagome's head bowed down as the angry aura disappeared, causing Inuyasha too look at her with trepidation. She then looked back at him and gave him a malicious smile. "Inuyasha…" She said sweetly, causing Inuyasha to swallow in fear. "…SIT!!!"

SPLAT!!!

Kagome stormed off towards the village as she left yet another Inuyasha shaped crater in the Sengoku Jidai. Miroku and Shippou, once seeing that the coast was clear, went up to the prone hanyou.

"How deep did he go this time Shippou?"

The young fox tike pulled out a ruler and measured the depth of the Inu-crater. Shippou gasped in amazement.

"Whoa! Six inches!" 

Miroku nodded his head as if it was confirming some hypothesis. "Hmm, Inuyasha must have really angered her that time."

Inuyasha spat out some dirt and glared at the two. "I'm still here, you bastards!"

Miroku looked over to the hanyou as if noticing him for the first time. "Ah, so you are."

The inu-hanyou got up and dusted himself off as he continued to glare at the duo. "Stupid bitch! She didn't have to use that damn rosary again!"

Miroku slapped his forehead at Inuyasha's stupidity concerning the heart. "Inuyasha, you really need to consider your words before you utter them."

"What the hell is that suppose to mean?"

"He means not to act like an ungrateful mongrel and call Kagome a ditz." Shippou remarked while sitting Indian style with his arms crossed.

"WHACK!"

"OWW! I'm telling Kagome!"

"WHACK! WHACK! WHACK! WHACK! WHACK!"

"I'll be quiet."

"There's another problem that you need to solve as well, Inuyasha." Miroku lazily commented.

"Feh! You need to teach these runts whose boss, is all."

Miroku sighed in frustration his friend missed the point yet again. "What I mean Inuyasha, is that you shouldn't insult Lady Kagome and be so quick to violence. You should think before you act, not let your anger get the control of you."

Inuyasha snorted at the monk's lecture. "I don't need lessons from you, bouzu. It's that girl who has the problems!"

Miroku sighed and turned to his young companion. "It appears that until Inuyasha learns to control his mouth, we'll have more entertainment for our ramen dinners."

Shippou jumped into the air in excitement. "That means I can keep using the plastic stick Kagome gave me!"

"I believe it's called a ruler Shippou." Miroku helpfully corrected.

"I think it's called broken!" In one swift motion an annoyed hanyou grabbed the ruler that was in Shippou's hand and snapped it in two.

SNAP!

Shippou held the two pieces that Inuyasha threw onto the ground. "My…my…my plastic stick! NOOOOOOOOO!"

Miroku gave Shippou a consoling pat on the back while glaring at Inuyasha, while said hanyou was looking quite pleased with himself. "There, there Shippou. I'm sure you can get another one."

Shippou began to grow tears in his eyes. sniff sniff "That was a sniff present from hic Kagome!

Earlier…

Kagome stormed into the village, causing many of the villagers to look on in concern. A few of the village women were gossiping to each other as they watched the modern miko walk by.  
  
"It appears Lady Kagome is angered over something today."

"Probably Lord Inuyasha's unruly mouth again."

"I wonder what he said to anger her this time?"

"With those two? It could be anything."

Kagome stopped in front of Kaede's hut and calmed herself, making sure that her friends won't be able to see anything wrong. She walked through the doorway and saw the old miko mixing a few herbs for remedies.

"Hello Kaede. I hope everything is okay while I was gone?"

The old woman looked up from her task and smiled as she saw her young friend and fellow miko. "Ah, 'tis good to see ye again, Kagome. As in an answer to thy query, everything is well here."

Kagome smiled at the older woman and glanced around the hut. "Is Sango around here?"

Kaede looked thoughtful for a moment, and responded in kind. "Hmm, she said she was going to get some water from the stream." The time traveling girl thanked the aged miko and walked out the hut. The eye-patched woman merely shook her head and sighed. "It appears that Inuyasha's mouth has struck yet again." With that said, she went back to her task.

Kagome continued on the path towards the stream, until she ran into the Taiji-ya. Sango was carrying a pale of water and had a look of concern on her face. Kirara was on her shoulder mirroring the same look that her companion was giving. "Is something the matter Kagome?"

Kagome smiled at her friend to reassure her. "Of course not. What gave you that idea?"

Sango merely raised an eyebrow. "The fact that smile your wearing is completely fake?"

Kagome's smile dropped and she gave a loud sigh. "Is it that obvious?"

Sango gave a light chuckle at the miko's question. "I've had enough experience with your arguments."

"What's that supposed to mean?!" The embarrassed girl nearly shouted.

"What did he do this time?"

Kagome sighed again and gave in to the exterminator's query. Sango set the wooden bucket down on the ground and sat on a conveniently placed rock, stroking Kirara while she held the feline youkai in her arms. Kagome paced back and forth in agitation as she related the events of the attack in her time, and of how Inuyasha was watching, no, was spying on her every moment. She also explained their subsequent argument, and of how she was about to apologize and thank him, until he insulted her. Sango could guess what happened after that.

"Well Kagome, from what I could see, Inuyasha, while overly protective, was just worried about you. You are in danger due to the fact that you carry the whole Shikon no Tama. Youkai from all over will be after it, in this era and your time."

Kagome was silent as her cheeks were still red.

"An attack did happen in your time, and if not for Inuyasha, you might have been killed. He's just a little miffed at the fact that you yelled at him for saving you rather than at least thanking him."

Kagome now felt pretty lousy since her friend spoke the truth, and her shame and guilt began to show on her face. 

"You must also remember what Inuyasha's personality is like. He's crude, insensitive, and very hot headed; basically he's socially inept. You just have to have patience with him, and try to talk things out, instead of subduing him because of his stupidity."

Kagome nodded her head as if she was being scolded. "You're right Sango, I think I need to find him." Kagome began to run back towards the old bone-eater well and waved to her friend. "Thanks a lot Sango! You should be a consultant rather than a youkai exterminator!"

Sango blinked a few times at her friend's career suggestion. "What's a consultant?" She shook off the strange word and thought towards her friend's "relationship". Of course if suggested, they would deny it right away. Her thoughts began to wander over to a certain monk, and of his flirtatious actions towards other women.

Kirara felt content in Sango's arms until she felt a small pressure from her benefactor's hands. Kirara knew what the Taiji-ya was thinking about and tried to break free from the slowly forming vise-like grip. Sango continued to fume in jealous anger over the bouzou's actions, not aware of her companion's pitiful mews for air.

Kagome was walking down the path until she saw the male trio discussing something or other. She then saw Shippou jump into the air and cheer about using his "plastic stick" again.

The modern miko inwardly chuckled at Shippou's reference to the math instrument. He one time asked about why Kagome did such things as studying math, so she tried to teach him some basic problems for a child his level. She sighed at the fact that although the young kit is extremely intelligent, he would rather have fun than do "boring study". He eventually found the ruler, and after finding out what it was for, he used it to measure all types of things. It took her a while to explain to the fox child just what plastic was, but he eventually got it, and so named it his "plastic stick".

Miroku then corrected him on calling it by its proper name, which surprised her that he remembered, since he wasn't the one taking the "classes".

It was the next thing that shocked her to the core as Inuyasha snapped the ruler in two and then promptly threw it on the ground. It was obvious to her that he was still angry from their previous argument, but that didn't mean he had to take it out on poor Shippou! What drove the girl over the edge in anger though was the fact that he looked smug with himself over the fact that he broke one of Shippou's toys.

"INUYASHA!!"

The hanyou looked towards the young girl in absolute fear, as he knew he was busted.

"SIT!"

SMACK!

Inuyasha looked up from his indention to find the miko comforting the young kitsune. It pissed him off to no end to see said kit sticking his tongue out at him while Kagome cooed at him, offering him reassurances while promising to bring him a new plastic stick and some candy.

Kagome turned to him with an angry glare. "That's what you get for being mean and picking on someone Inuyasha!"

"The little runt deserv-!"

"Sit!"

SMACK!

"Shippou's still just a small child you jerk!"

She then turned to Miroku who wisely kept quiet during the whole ordeal. "I'm going back home, so I'll see you all later." With that, she gently placed Shippou on the ground and walked towards the old well, jumping down it to return to her own time.

Miroku walked up to Inuyasha and poked him with his staff, who in turn twitched. "Well, that went well."

A muffled reply of "Oh, shut up" was all he received in answer.

It was breakfast as usual at the Masaki household, with the exception of an extra table guest. Nobiyuki Masaki was currently enjoying one of the rare moments of actually living at his own home. Ever since Ryoko moved the house with Ryo-Ohkie, the father of Tenchi has been forced to rent out an apartment in the city so that he may commute easier to work. This was one of the few weeks where he has R&R that he receives after completing one project before needing to move on to the next. He was currently reading the newspaper with a certain article in it.

Sasami was, as usual, making one of her masterpieces of cookery. While on the outside she was cheerful, she was dealing with inner turmoil. The Illusionary Spell of Death revealed to her many of her fears, fears she thought that she had dealt with long ago. She shook off her doubts for now, and went back to cooking.

Deep in another dimension, we come to a pondering Tsunami sitting under her tree. She is currently viewing various images in the water, the waves changing the images on occasion. During the struggle of powers back in the forest, the goddess was able to take a quick peek into the memories of that…thing.

The usual kind and forgiving goddess had never felt so much hatred in her life for any single living creature, yet she couldn't help herself for hating Naraku. She have seen some pretty bad things in her eons of existence, but the feelings she felt whenever Sasami was put through the ordeal were enough to invoke her rage. 

Perhaps it was because of the assimilation process that she feels so strongly on the subject; but regardless of the subject, all she knows is that she must punish the bastard for what he did.

Which brings us back to her current activity; which was her viewing of Naraku's memories. She saw a few things, and found others that she began to suspect from the beginning. It appears that there is some outside force causing these attacks, and Naraku appears to be a puppet in all this, albeit a puppet that is trying to pull its own strings.

It's not a very hard task to figure out what he was after, for Sasami is a very prime target for those who wish for the powers of the Goddess of Jurai. She has suspicions of who is behind the attacks, but she knows that she is powerless to do anything about it. She has faith in her champion's abilities, even if he does not, although it wouldn't hurt for him to have a little help.

What really catches her attention right now is the strange figure in red with white hair that is the most prominent in Naraku's mind. Apparently he is the focus of much of his anger and hatred, something that she might be able to capitalize on. If only there was a way to find out whom he is and how she can contact him…

Tsunami felt more of Sasami's worries through their link, and felt helpless in face of this. She sighed to herself and decided to take a break from her thinking session. Hey, even a goddess needs some R&R every now and then.

One of Tsunami's activities that she likes to indulge in is seeing the world through Sasami's eyes. She originally did this to prepare herself for the eventual assimilation, but found out that some of the things she watched were quite enjoyable. One such example would be the soap operas that Sasami and the other girls would watch, another one would be when Sasami reads Nobiyuki's romance manga; but the most enjoyable times would be when the young princess would be to watch Tenchi's reactions to the girls various antics along with spending time with him.

Currently it appears everyone was eating breakfast, with the exception of Nobiyuki, who was currently reading a newspaper. Tsunami was about to retreat back into her realm until she saw something that caught her eye. The picture was of poor quality, but she could see something familiar in it. Her eyes widened when she realized what it was a picture of.

Sasami suddenly felt the urge to glance up and look at the picture on the paper, staring at it intently. After a few minutes she shook her head and went back to her food, none the wiser of a certain goddess' curiosity.

After breakfast was done, Sasami began to clear and wash the table off. After she was done, Tenchi's father walked towards her and handed her the paper. Sasami looked at him quizzically as she took the rolled up paper.

Nobiyuki cheerily smiled at her as he explained his reasons. "I figured that you might one to read it since I saw you staring at that article so intensely." The young princess blushed at being caught as the man continued.

"Oh by the way Sasami, I'll make sure to buy you some more of those romance mangas you like so much next time."

Sasami bowed as she showed her gratitude. "Thank you Father, I'm sorry to inconvenience you."

Nobiyuki waved it off and chuckled. "Nonsense Sasami! With as much as you do around here, it's the least I can do for you." Nobiyuki looked back and forth, as if seeing if there was anybody around, and leaned close to her ear and whispered in a conspirator tone. "Between you and me, I'm looking forward to the next volume as well."

Sasami laughed at Nobiyuki's behavior as he walked off to his study. She went to find someplace private to read the article.

Inuyasha ran threw the forest in the heat of night, the various trees blurred due to his intense speed. He leapt off a steep hill and flew through the air, gliding through it until he felt a pain in his chest. He was pinned to the Go-Shin-Boku, and felt great betrayal from the woman he saw in the distance. Kikyou stood in the clearing, still holding her bow in firing position.

Inuyasha gave in to the coldness that would usually appear in this situation, at least he would have until he felt something different. He began to feel warmth throughout his body, and the pain of the arrow disappeared. He felt a warm light shine upon his face, and slowly opened his eyes.

What he saw confused him. Where normally Kikyou would stand, instead stood a woman of great power. He could feel that she had powers that went beyond anything that he had ever experienced or heard. He doubted that even an army of tai-youkais could compare to her. Yet what confused him the most was the fact that he could feel a gentleness that reminded him of his mother.

He cautiously approached her, and stopped ten feet away from her. He had his hand on his Tetsusaiga, ready for action at a moments notice. He regarded her with caution and spoke. "Who the hell are you, and what the hell do you want from me?!"

All right, so tact wasn't his strongest suit.

The woman gave him a warm smile and replied to his question. "To answer your first question, I am Tsunami, the Goddess of Jurai. The answer to your second question is that I am in need or your assistance."

Inuyasha looked a bit skeptical at her. The fact that she said she was a goddess wasn't any big deal to him, but the fact that even though she has all that power at her disposal, she still needed his help.

Tsunami, as if sensing his skepticism, began to explain her self. "There is a great disturbance being caused where my champion is living; Disturbances which I, unfortunately, cannot stop. For my interference would cause others to act as well, which could cause disasters of catastrophic proportions."

Inuyasha took in some of the goddess's explanation, but still didn't relax his guard. "What is this "disturbance" you need me to fight?"

"I cannot explain for my time is short, but he is an old enemy whom you've fought and defeated before."

Inuyasha's golden eyes narrowed at this. "Who is it? Tell me now!" 

The world around them began to flicker in and out of existence, and Tsunami looked at the hanyou with pleading eyes. "My time is almost up, please help my champion defeat this enemy. You will find them in the time of the girl you know as Kagome, in the town of Okayama." Tsunami began to fade along with the world surrounding them.

"Wait a damn minute!" Inuyasha's desperate protest fell on deaf ears as everything, including him, faded into darkness.

Inuyasha awoke lying in the Go-Shin-Boku's branches with sweat trickling down his forehead. "What the hell was that all about?"

The hanyou received nothing but the chirping of crickets and the shuffling of other nocturnal creatures as his answer.

An ominous aura has appeared at Naraku's castle, signifying that something dark is being developed. Deep in the bowels of the castle we see Naraku sitting upon the ground, smirking at the glowing jar in front of him.

He raises his hand and glows a feint violet-blue light; the aura gently flows over to the jar. The jar reacts violently and falls over, breaking upon contact with the wooden floor. A mesh of flesh begins to slowly take form of a man-like creature, its deformity slowly taking on a more normal shape.

The creature suddenly raises its arm and lobs of Naraku's head, causing it to roll on the ground. Naraku's head frowns at the creature and his body begins to squeeze something in its hand. The creature promptly falls into the ground in absolute pain as it desperately clutches its chest. Naraku's head smirks evilly at the display.

"Kukuku. That's what you get for assaulting your master. You are much like your "brothers", Juuroumaru and Kageroumaru. Yet at the same time I can sense much difference between you and they. You will do quite nicely."

The creature looks at the head, and one could see a maniacal smirk through the mounds

of white hair in front of its face. "We are more different than you'll ever know."

Sorry for the very long update, but I've just ran into writer's block again. And well, I've pretty much just forgot about the story. Sorry about that. Don't worry though, I've said before that I always finish what I start, even if it takes me a long while. Anyway, on to our new words and meanings of the day.

Miko- It essentially means priestess

Go-Shin-Boku- It stands for Sacred God Tree, which is the tree in which Inuyasha was sealed

Tai-Youkai- A youkai lord, essentially what Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru's father was. Ryuukossei was one as well.

Goddesses- The reason why Inuyasha isn't so impressed with Tsunami being a goddess is because in the series many powerful spirits claim to be gods/goddesses. The water goddess episode is such an example.

For those of you confused, Sasami calls Nobiyuki Father out of respect, not the actual fact that he is her father or something. She calls Katsuhito/Yosho Grandfather as well. Also, if you're wondering on how Tsunami could contact Inuyasha whenever he is in the past, while she in the future, don't worry. It'll be explained in the next chapter. 

Well, on to the next chapter! Naraku's newest and possibly deadliest creation is on the loose, while Inuyasha and Kagome are on their way to Okayama by train (that will end well). I'll try to have the next chapter out soon!


	7. Katabouekimaru's Debut

You must have the attention span of a gnat if you didn't know by now that I don't own anything related to Inuyasha or Tenchi Muyo!

A Dose of Chaos Book II

Nightmare of the Baboon

Katabouekimaru's Debut

Kagome was in a deep sleep in her bed, trying to forget her worries for at least one night. The room was of deathly silence until something began to tap on the window.

_Tap! Tap! Tap!_

Kagome stirred a little in her sleep, but nothing came of it.

SWOOSH!

THUD!

Inuyasha stared at the prone form of the young high school girl, and placed his hand on her shoulder. He began to roughly shake her until Kagome's eyes slowly opened. From the look on her face, it was clear that she was still only partially awake. Her half-lidded eyes turned to the one who dared to disturb her slumber.

"Kagome! About time you woke up! Where the hell is Okayama?!"

Kagome glared at the inuhanyou, yet he still held his serious gaze. She glanced at the clock and her eyes widened at the time.

"It's 3 o'clock in the morning Inuyasha! Can't this wait until the sun rises?!"

Inuyasha flinched a bit at her tone of voice, but was still firm. "No, I need to know now!"

Kagome contemplated on how to get rid of her current annoyance. She could always use the necklace, but that might wake everyone up. It would also not get rid of Inuyasha. She thought of only one way to get rid of the nuisance. She picked up her pillow and began to beat him on the head with it.

"Hey! What the-!" A pillow smacking his face muffled the rest of the sentence. He was eventually herded towards the window, forcing him to jump out of it. Kagome got up to the window and yelled down to the irate hanyou. "We'll talk in the morning!"

Inuyasha wasn't about to be stopped from his mission as he leapt back up to the window, sliding it open again. "But you just said it was morning!"

"I meant when the sun is up! Now let me SLEEP!" Inuyasha's face met Kagome's alarm clock as he was knocked off the windowsill and back onto the ground. The sound of the window slamming shut following afterwards.

Tsunami just returned to her dimension, exhausted from her limited use of powers. It took her a few days to find him, but at least she was able to at least get a message to him. The goddess roamed the astral plane for days on end to find Inuyasha, searching around Tokyo as the article stated.

Tokyo was a big city, and the only advantage she had were a few images from Naraku's memories. Due to the assimilation with Sasami, her powers were very limited. She could only keep up the search for a certain amount of time. She was about to give up until she came to a certain shrine. The shrine held a holy power similar to the trees of Jurai, and went to investigate it. What she found was an ancient tree sitting in the courtyard of the holy ground.

Although the tree was not as powerful as any of the spaceship trees, Tsunami could tell that it has its fair share of secrets and memories. She eventually learned that tree was connected to the passages of time, and could allow one to travel through it. She was easily able to use the tree's holy power to view its memories, and learned a great deal about two certain individuals.

Tsunami accessed the trees powers again and felt the presence of the hanyou in the past. She was very fortunate indeed that he was sleeping in the very same tree in the past, so she was able to access some of his memories.

Now, Tsunami doesn't have the ability to see all the memories of whatever individual she chooses. No, for the goddess can only see the surface of the memories, and can never delve deep into the psyche. She can only see glimpses; images and words to be more precise.

After getting the general information that she needed, she decided to use her remaining powers to make contact through Inuyasha's dreams. After she made contact, she was able to get a few choice words in and gave the hanyou a direction to follow. It was up to him to heed her message.

For now though, Tsunami needed to restore her reserves, so she continued her vigil in the realm within Sasami's soul.

Naraku sat in his private chambers, a mirror placed within his lap. It reminded him of his only loyal offspring, Kanna. A pity he did not think of asking Tokimi to bring her back as well. Perhaps he could create the next offspring out of nothingness; an intriguing prospect he would explore at another time.

Naraku turned back to the task at hand, which was watching the latest addition to the "family". If he was correct in his assumptions, then this one should be able to take care of those annoying worms. He set up all the necessary components to his plan, and now all he had to do was sit back and merely watch.

This one turned out oddly, with various side effects from the experiment. Naraku would have to take further study of his newest incarnation. Naraku's eyes moved to the sliding door as he heard a sudden noise.

"Wishing to see what your latest sibling is like?"

There was some rustling behind the rice paper wall as the door slid open, revealing Kitsu and Shigure. The child merely strode in confidently towards the center of the room, glancing back at his "sister".

"Psht. I told you he'd see us, ya cold hag." The youth turned back to Naraku, ignoring the cold glare Shigure gave him. "So, where is our errant "sibling" anyway?"

"Why don't we take a look?"

The mirror in Naraku's lap began to glow a soft light as an image appeared upon its surface. All three occupants peered into it as the image began playing. Naraku smirked at the image.

"Kukuku. Soon they will all perish by Katabouekimaru's hands."

"You're right Kagome, this metal snake is fast. A lot faster than those horseless carts."

The girl in question merely giggled as she watched the hanyou look out the train window. It never ceases to amuse her at seeing Inuyasha being impressed by modern day things. He looked just like a child gazing out of the window; amazed at the rate of speed they were going. Of course then she thought of that same naivety that completely embarrassed her this whole morning.

At the crack of dawn, Inuyasha woke her up abruptly again and wouldn't take no for an answer. After a little arguing, she basically got the gist that he wanted to go to Okayama for some unknown reason. He wouldn't tell her, and told her that if she was coming then she should bring her bow and arrows.

The first thing that she had to do was explain things to her mother. At first her mother was against it, but she eventually gave in, knowing it was one of those things that her daughter has to do. She began to pack a few small things, mostly food stuffs and a duffle bag to hide the weapons.

Then there was the convincing of Inuyasha to wear a pair of sandals. Mostly because of the "no shoes policy" that wouldn't allow him to ride the train. Of course he said he was running to Okayama, but that would have taken weeks. After some "persuasive methods", he eventually agreed. Of course then came the issue of the Tetsusaiga being hidden in a duffle bag. Inuyasha protested the action heatedly, and almost changed his mind back to running to the small city town.

Kagome was eventually able to convince the hanyou to part with sword for the train ride, and then put the black hat on his head. She could tell that Inuyasha hated the thing, but at least he knew the reason why he had to wear it.

They eventually arrived at the train station, where Inuyasha easily got irritated with a few of the locals. Of course, when the street punks tried to attack them, Inuyasha easily dispatched of them. That was one of the times Kagome was glad that the half-youkai didn't restrain himself in public. 

When the train began to move, Inuyasha was bored with the slow pace of the "metal snake" as he liked to call it. Then it slowly began to move faster, until it eventually met the top of the climb of its speed. Which leads them to now.

"Trust me Inuyasha, I think I know my own time." Kagome yawned a bit as she rubbed her eye. "I'm going to take a nap now, so don't you dare go exploring on me."

Inuyasha didn't pay any attention to her as she slowly dozed off into dreamland, too intent on watching the scenery pass by at fast rates. Inuyasha couldn't believe the speeds the metal snake was going, which was another thing that amazed him about Kagome's time.

He shook himself out of amazement and then contemplated on why they were on the trip in the first place, which was the dream. No, not a dream, more like a message or warning. It was too vivid to be a dream, especially since his dreams are usually those of the past. Inuyasha shook himself of the melancholy and thought hard about what the woman said. She spoke of an old enemy of his after this champion of hers, yet he could not think of which one.

There was only one enemy powerful enough that could cause one of even that woman's power trouble, but he knew that was impossible. He and the others killed the bastard half a year ago. There was no way he could be alive.

Inuyasha began to grow even more doubtful and edgy at that thought, which is why they are here. He had to make sure that he was dead himself. Inuyasha's thoughts turned to Kagome, and of how she decided to come along. He originally wanted to go alone, but she adamantly refused to let him go alone.

He sighed at the girl's stubbornness. When she got that look in her eyes, he knew that it was pointless to stop her.

Of course then came the stupid sandals he had to wear on his feet. It was bad enough to wear the damn hat on his head, since it flattened his ears to his skull, but wearing shoes was so…foreign. Then there was the placing of his sword in the stupid bag. He couldn't believe she expected him to walk around without. He just felt so…naked without it. Inuyasha snorted as he only promised to hide it for the duration of the train ride.

His thoughts were interrupted whenever he felt a light pressure on his shoulder. He glanced down and saw a dozing Kagome on his shoulder. His cheeks became a rosy color at the close contact, and he took in her different clothing.

She was wearing white short-sleeved shirt tucked into a pair of tan colored kaki shorts. She wore black tennis shoes rather than her usual brown dress shoes, and had white cap on her head with her hair hanging out the back in a ponytail. She had a surprising small backpack at her feet, which held a few snacks for later. Next to Inuyasha's foot was a duffel bag containing her bows and arrows, along with his Tetsusaiga.

Inuyasha turned back to the window with a red face, and tried to look imposing. A few of the elderly who saw this chuckled in amusement at the odd, but cute couple.

_"I swear to protect you Kagome. I promise you this." _

Near the shrine grounds, a strenuous training regime was taking place. After the recent attacks, Katsuhito thought it was about time to up the training and show the advanced techniques of the Jurian sword styles.

Katsuhito first began to slowly up the beat-er sparring exercises to the level to get his young heir to at least be able to spar on the level of his opponents. The past few months of training have been benefiting the young boy greatly, increasing his skills to a standing on par with most sword masters. The old priest believes that his grandson has improved so much, that he believes that he is ready to learn one of the advance techniques of the family style.

"Alright Tenchi, today I'm going to show you one of the easiest techniques that even a child could learn. So try to keep up boy!" The old priest lightly smirked at the joke.

Tenchi stared annoyingly at his grandfather. "Very funny Grandpa. I almost forgot to laugh."

"If you're so forgetful Tenchi, then are you sure you're ready to learn this technique?"

"Will you be serious for once, Grandpa!?"

"Alright, alright boy. You need to learn to relax once in a while, it might actually help you around those girls." Tenchi only continued to give him an annoyed glare.

"Now then Tenchi, today I will show the Crescent Strike Technique. It is a wave of concentrated Jurai energy in the form of a crescent shaped blade. This blade can range from blunt to a sharp edge, thus enabling it to disable or decapitate your opponent."

The old man turned to a wooden marker he set up in the clearing, and then raised his boken. Katsuhito turned to his grandson and grinned cockily. "Now then Tenchi, watch closely at my actions as I prepare, and witness the finesse of a master in action."

The old man stood in a guard stance, with the blade held near his head. One could see a deep concentration on his face as he slowly began to gather his Jurai energy. Blue tendrils of power gathered around the old man in a wavering aura. The energy then became focused as it gathered to one point, mainly the boken.

Tenchi watched in awe as his grandfather's power easily showed him that he had a long way to go before he could even compare to the old preist.

"CRERESCENT STRIKE!"

The old man then moved his boken in a sweeping motion and the gathered Jurai power flew from the wooden sword as a blue crescent beam. The wave hit the wooden log and easily cleaved it in two, and continued to travel onwards across the clearly, until it eventually faded away into nothingness.

Tenchi was pretty much awestruck at the power his grandfather commanded. The old man turned back to him.

Now then as you can see, the technique does has its flaws and is not perfect. In fact, it's pretty weak compared to the other techniques."

The boy boggled at his grandfather. How could something that could slice and dice you into perfect little pieces be weak?

Katsuhito caught his grandson's query and answered for him. "You see Tench, the wave may start out powerful at first, but in time, like waves of water, it eventually wears down in its lethalness. Although a powerful master can make the waves last longer and create various versions of the techniques. Now watch."

Katsuhito repeated the same actions as before, but appeared to be concentrating more as he releases his power. The same happens, but this time the crescent wave separates into two, the four smaller waves. He turned back towards his student. 

"Now as you can see Tenchi, despite the fact that it separates into multiple waves, each time it got smaller, it got weaker."

Tenchi scratched his head as he tried to figure out a use for such a technique. "Is it for making an opponent trip or something?"

Katsuhito smiled at his grandchild. "Yes, that is one of its uses. It could also breaks bones and bruise tendons, thus disabling your opponent's abilities in battle."

"Could you actually make the smaller waves lethal?"

Katsuhito frowned in thought as he tried to think of times that it has been recorded. "I haven't heard of anyone mastering such a level, but it is possible if one has the power and determination."

Katsuhito shook off the possibilities as he turned back to his student. "Well now, it's your turn Tenchi."

The youth pointed to himself and looked very nervous. "Me? I don't think I'm ready yet…"

Katsuhito grinned good-naturedly at Tenchi. "Don't worry boy, if you have the confidence and determination, I'm sure you can do it."

Tenchi grinned at his grandfather's encouragement. If he believed he could do it, then maybe, just maybe…

"And if you don't, then you won't get any food or sleep until you do." The priest still held his cheerful smile.

Once again it never to ceases to amaze Tenchi that his grandfather can switch from being a practical joker to being a serious task masker at the drop of a hat.

"Now then, use those meditation techniques I've been teaching you lately…"

"I don't know, okay!?

"Kagome glared at the inuhanyou. "You mean to tell me that you wanted to come to a place that you have never heard of until now, and you don't know where it is you want to go!?"

Inuyasha turned his face annoyed. "Of course not! You usually don't know where something is if you're looking for it!"

Kagome looked a bit skeptical at the half-inuyoukai. "You don't know what you're looking for, do you?"

Inuyasha's silence was all she got in reply.

"I knew it."

Kagome looked away annoyed until a pair of sandals were pushed in her face. "Here take them, I don't need 'em anymore." Kagome took the footwear in surprise until she saw Inuyasha digging into the duffel bag. He eventually pulled out the Tetsusaiga and tucked it into his sash.

Kagome rolled her eyes at his actions. "_At least he kept the cap on. I hope he doesn't do anything else embarrassing in public."_

When the two were eating the lunch served in the dining cars, Inuyasha's table manners weren't exactly stellar. Kagome's face burned in embarrassment as she recalled of how everyone gape at the two while Inuyasha pigged out. The poor girl was never so mortified in her entire life.

"HEY!"

Kagome was startled out of her revelry when she saw Inuyasha's concerned and irritated golden eyes looking into her own. Her face began to flush for a different reason until she heard Inuyasha's ask something.

"D-did you say something?"

Inuyasha snorted in annoyance as he asked again. "Feh! There you go off staring into nothingness again! I said aren't you coming? You're the one who wanted to tag along and slow me down!"

Kagome began to grit her teeth as she gave him a death glare, causing Inuyasha step back a few spaces while making warding gestures with his hands. "You sure do know how to ruin the mood, you know that!" With that said, the modern miko began to storm off in anger.

Inuyasha glanced at her retreating form stupefied. "What the hell is she talking about? Mood?"

Kagome looked over her shoulder as she continued to stomp off. "Well!? You coming or not?!"

Inuyasha looked wide-eyed as she turned her head back. "Why she so damn energetic all of a sudden?"

Later on they were walking down the market streets of Okayama, exploring every corner of the town. A few people gave them(mainly Inuyasha) odd looks, but most ignored them. Inuyasha was beginning to look doubtful about finding anything, until he heard Kagome say something.

"Hey, I think there's a shrine somewhere up in the mountains. I think I remember my grandfather saying something about a terrible youkai being sealed up there. I think it was called Ryoko or something. You want to check it out?"

Inuyasha thought to himself for a few minutes, and shrugged his shoulders. It was a good place as any he supposed. "Feh, I guess so."

"We'll probably have to take the bus to get there though."

"Feh! Just get on my back and I'll take you there."

Kagome was about to argue, until she figured it was pointless. He was faster than your average speeding bus anyway, plus he can go through the forest quicker. After she got on, the hanyou began to jump across the rooftops and then proceeded into the forest leading into the mountains.

Tenchi and his grandfather began to walk down the steps, one looking proud; the other exhausted, yet satisfied. Katsuhito patted his student on the back.

"Good job, Tenchi! You were able to successfully use the technique on your sixth try!"

Tenchi smiled, but then began to look a little downcast. "Yeah, but hardly scuffed the wood, let alone cut it. It only wobbled a little bit, and that small wave took a lot out of me."

"Don't worry boy, soon you'll be able to perform the technique without even thinking. That and many others will be mastered effortlessly. You have so much potential, lad. It is that very same potential that enabled you to use the Lighthawk Wings."

"That was just Tsunami behind the Wings, Grandpa. I don't think I'm strong enough to do that."

Katsuhito merely sighed at the young boy's denial of his true abilities. The old warrior has faith that he'll realize it one of these days. He's too modest like his mother.

Right then and there Ryoko appeared before them. "Tenchi!"

The young space pirate latched onto the young prince and held on tight. She then whispered seductively in his ear. "Did you miss me, Tench?"

"Ryoko! What if Ayeka sees us like this?!" 

Ryoko shrugged her shoulders as she snuggled up against him. "Let her, then that old hag can see that we're destined together."

Tenchi began to sweat nervously while his grandfather chuckled to himself. Ryoko looked at him as if noticing the old priest for the first time.

"Oh, didn't see you there old man. Sasami came here to tell you that dinner will be ready within the hour."

Katsuhito smiled at the space pirate. "Ah, Sasami's excellent cooking is just what we need after a rigorous session of training."

Ryoko began to rub Tenchi's chest. "Hmm, we should have a session of our own Tenchi." Needless to say the young boy was red from the implied meaning.

Katsuhito laughed at this, causing Ryoko and even Tenchi (nervously) to join in. Their laughter was cut short whenever a figure was waiting for them at the bottom of the steps.

He had on a peculiar garb, one that clashed greatly in the bad fashion department. He wore a long sleeved hoari that hid his hands, and forest green loose pants. He wore kung-fu style slippers on his feet, and a kurogasa on his head. He had long white hair flowing down his back, and some of the bangs covered his eyes.

The stranger looked up revealed ocean blue eyes, which was accompanied by an innocent, child-like smile. He looked towards Tenchi and spoke in a child's voice.

"Are you Tenchi Masaki?"

Katsuhito and Ryoko took on relaxed guard stances, prepared for the chance that this weird person would attack them. Tenchi regarded the stranger cautiously.  
  
"Yes, I'm him."

The stranger's smile grew even bigger as he heard that. "Can you play with us?"

After that, two large metal clawed talons shot forth from the sleeves of the hoari, and curled inward a bit as the stranger leapt toward the group. The claws smashed into the spot that was occupied while everyone scattered. Katsuhito nimbly leapt out of the way, while Ryoko grabbed Tenchi and teleported.

"Damn, not another one of these psychos." Ryoko muttered.

The old priest instantly pulled out his boken and flew strait at his opponent, the wooden blade glowing with blue energy. The stranger's clawed hands began to glow as he pulled them up and blocked the blade easily. He then parried and thrust the old man away as if he were nothing. The whole time he wore the same innocent smile as before.

Katsuhito's eyebrows rose in shock as he saw the ability that was being used by the stranger. "_Impossible! That can't be what I think it is…yet it can't be anything else."_

The stranger's blue eyes took on a glint of joy. "Hey, you're fun to play with old guy."

"Then play with me basket boy!" The stranger moved quickly as an energy blast hit the ground of where he was at, scorching the earth.

The weird man was about to reply, until he was stopped in place. "What? Aw, can't I play a little longer? Please?" There was a few moments until he sighed in disappointment. "Aww, okay, it's your turn."

Ryoko was about to attack the weirdo again until she saw his eyes change color right before her eyes. His face went from innocent to bloodthirsty as his eyes became a bloody crimson. A maniacal smile appeared on his face, showing his fangs to them.

"Heh heh. How pretty will your blood be little girl?"

The figure launched at lightning speeds, faster than he was doing a few minutes ago. He punched the surprised Ryoko in the gut, causing her to fly into some trees. He then turned his attention to Tenchi, who held his boken at ready.

The stranger charged at the boy, and then struck the raised weapon. One could tell that the psychopath wasn't serious, as he continued to rake the wooden sword with his metal claws. The wood began to crack from the pressure, until it shattered. The stranger then backhanded the young prince onto the ground.

He looked disappointedly at the youth, and then raised his claws. "Hmph. Don't worry, you won't die yet." The disappointed frown turned into a full-blown psychotic smile. "I gotta torture you first. I wonder how your blood will look?"

The clawed hand came down as the frightened boy tensed for the end.

Inuyasha stopped in near the path from the bus stop to the shrine and allowed his cargo to touch down. Kagome looked around and admired the scenery.

"Wow, it's so peaceful out here."

Inuyasha merely grunted in acknowledgement until his nose caught something. He began to growl as he recognized the scent.  
  
Kagome looked at him, concern on her face. "Is something the matter, Inuyasha?"

The hanyou didn't even acknowledge her as he raced off, his baseball cap flying off his head as he sped away.  
  
"Wait Inuyasha!" Kagome tried to dash after him, knowing it was going to be a while until she caught up with him. "So much for peaceful scenery."

The stranger's face went from murderous glee to outrage as he slammed into a glowing blue barrier.  
  
"I will not allow you to harm Lord Tenchi."

The stranger looked to his side and saw Ayeka with a focused look on her face. Mihoshi was standing beside her with her Galaxy Police pistol drawn.

"What are you doing here Ayeka?!" Ryoko appeared near Tenchi, holding her energy sword in a guard position.

"I'm obviously protecting Lord Tenchi, you old bag! Why, I knew you can't be trusted with anything, so I decided to make sure you didn't screw up."

"What's that you little prude?!"

Ayeka was about to yell an insult back until the stranger charged towards her with his claws extended. Ayeka erected a barrier and defended herself from the attack easily enough.

The stranger growled in frustration as he bounced off the shield. He was about to attack again until he abruptly stopped in place.

"What? But I want to see their blood!" He paused a few more seconds. "Grr, fine. But you better kill them in a messy way!"

Ryoko, witnessing this before, fired an energy blast towards him. The psycho easily dodged the blast, and landed back on the ground. The other's noticed his eyes changed yet again. Except this time they were a forest green color. His facial expression changed from the violent look to a more cold, intelligent.

"Hmm, I see then." Was all that he uttered.

He easily jumped back a few places as a beam sword slashed at his spot. "Hmm, hmm. I easily saw that in your mind."

Ryoko looked at the guy and just couldn't figure him out. No matter what happened, he always changed his tactics. Like he was, well, a different person each time. The old priest noticed this while watching on the side. But what also bothered him was the power the stranger was using the first time around.

The odd man was about to attack again until his face took on a look of realization. He easily leapt back and dodged the blast from Mihoshi's pistol. He turned back with cold, but annoyed look.

"Hn, fucking bitch. I'll have to kill you first. You're a wild card."

Mihoshi continued to fire her pistol as he dodged each shot, fear evident on her face. He lunged toward her with his claws extended, the cold and calculating look on his face the whole time.

The blonde policewoman screamed as the deadly talons closed in on her, their intent obvious. She closed her eyes tight, her only thoughts of how she wished could have helped Tenchi out better.

Death almost claimed her that day, until fate, or perhaps a goddess's will, stepped in.

A huge 'woosh' followed by a 'snicker-snacker' sound was all the woman heard.

"Sankon Tetsuo (Soul Shattering Iron Claw)!"

She heard the battle cry and heard the sound of something slashing the flesh. She opened her eyes and saw that someone wearing red was standing in front of her. At his side was a sword as long and wide as he, and billowing snow-white hair on his head. The psychopath was on the ground, nursing his bleeding arm.

She heard the figure speak in a gruff tone.

"Who the hell are you, and why the fuck do you smell like Naraku!?"

To be continued…

Kurogasa- I believe that is the name for the straw hats you sometimes see the samurai wearing. If I'm wrong, can somebody correct me?

Mwahahaha! Don't you just love cliffhangers? (dodges blunt objects) Well anyway, the two groups finally make first contact with another. In the next chapter, Inuyasha and the Tenchi group fight off our mysterious psycho, and then deal with each other. Hopefully you'll find it exciting. Well Read and Review, I'd like to know your opinions.


End file.
